Ella Solía Ser
by MaruHanning
Summary: Edward solia tener un amiga,que solia ser alguien,pero por culpa de un individuo,ella dejo de ser la misma,él se robo todo lo bueno de ella y ahora Edward tiene una oportunidad de hacerla entrar en razon y ella una oportunidad de volver a ser quien era.
1. Solía ser un Perla

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y este Two Shoot está basado en dos canciones que me llegan mucho, Peal y Part of Me ambas de Katy Perry**

**IMPORTANTE PORFAVOR LEER :)**

**Si lo sé, he estado muy desaparecida, vacaciones y hoy llegue de mi viaje de estudios. Quería subir esto porque mañana retomo mis clases y el curso al que entro este año es muy complicado y tengo que ponerme las pilas con las buenas calificaciones para la universidad. Por eso es que probablemente no puede subir mis fanfiction y actualizar muy seguido Glee al Estilo Twilight.**

**Un beso espero que les guste y nos leemos :)**

* * *

Ella solía ser…

Capitulo 1: Ella solía ser una perla

Edward Pov

Yo solía tener una amiga, que va, una mejor amiga, ella era increíble, la mejor persona que alguna vez llegue a conocer. Tenía un talento envidiable para el canto, era una pirámide, un huracán, solía desplegar las velas de millones de embarcaciones, era una fuerza impredecible y única.

Ella podría ser la Estatua de la Libertad en un cerrar de ojos o Juana de Arco en un suspiro. Se movía tan rápido como una avalancha, era imparable.

¿Su nombre? Isabella Swan.

Una adolescente hermosa, ojos cafés que revelaban lo bella que era su alma y un cabello del mismo color de sus ojos, ondulado que caía por su espalda como cascadas del chocolate más sabroso del mundo, piel blanca como el papel pero con unas mejillas que se sonrojaban con la mas mínima vergüenza.

Pasábamos un mucho tiempo juntos, ella cantando y yo tocando la guitarra o el piano para ella, acompañándola en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Yo la amaba, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Mike Newton.

Ese hombre si se le puede llamar así me robo a la mujer de mi vida, la enamoro y la alejo de mí, pero no solo de mi y sus amigos sino que también de lo que más amaba ella en su vida, el canto.

Junto a él ella es solo un granito insignificante de arena, el amor de ella hacia él era demasiado fuerte que Mike conseguía apartarla de la vida que ella debería vivir, ahora gracias a él, ella es solo una ráfaga de viento sin fuerza alguna.

El tiene miedo de la luz que está dentro de Bella, esa luz que es tan potente que cegaría a cualquiera, que enamoraría a cualquiera y por eso la mantiene en la oscuridad

Ella solía ser una perla, podía dominar al mundo si se lo proponía. A veces me cuesta creer en el caparazón que se ha convertido por culpa de ese humano insignificante. A causa de ese hombre ella ahora está atascada en el cemento sin poder volar y deseando que nadie la hubiera conocido nunca.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo? –susurro Alice a mi lado

-Ya sabes –solté con tristeza y rabia mezclados

-Yo también la extraño, deberías ir a verla. Ella siempre te escucha –me aconsejo mientras apoyaba su pequeña cabeza en mi hombro.

-Probablemente ese desgraciado este con ella –gruñí

-No, salió de la ciudad con sus padres, deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad –dijo mientras levantaba su mano y agitaba las llaves de mi volvo frente a mis ojos.

Las tome si pensar, quizás esta sería mi última oportunidad de ver a Bella y tratar de hacerla entrar en razón. Maneje por sobre el límite de velocidad y casi por inercia, había recorrido esos caminos tantas veces tiempo atrás que ya me sabia el recorrido entero de memoria.

Toque la puerta de su casa y me abrió su padre, Charlie, el jefe de policía. El era un padre ejemplar y preocupado por su hija, ahora más que nunca con la llegada de Mike a la vida de ella. Un leve brillo de esperanza apareció en sus ojos cuando me vio en su pórtico, habían pasado meses ya desde la última vez que yo había visitado la casa de Bella.

-Está en su cuarto –me dejo pasar en seguida.

No toque la puerta de su cuarto, nunca lo había hecho y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado no lo iba hacer ahora. Ella estaba recostada en su cama, dándome la espalda vestida de pies a cabeza, ocultando su cuerpo.

-Isabella –susurre con un nudo en la garganta

-No deberías estar aquí –respondió con la voz rota.

-Mira como estas Bella ¿Qué te ha hecho él? –gruñí entre dientes

-Nada, Mike no tiene la culpa de nada –Se sentó en la cama mirándome, podía ver el moretón gigante que tenía en su ojo izquierdo a pesar de todo el maquillaje que tenia.

-No sigas protegiéndolo Isabella Swan, mira como te tiene, mira tu cuerpo, te alejo de todo lo que amaba y tu no hiciste nada para evitarlo o hacerte respetar –la regañe sentándome a su lado

-Yo lo amo –susurro mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla

-Pero el no a ti y lo tuyo no es amor, es una dependencia. Si el te amara de verdad seguirías cantando conmigo, seguirías viendo a Alice y enojándote con ella cuando te hace fiestas y te lleva de compras sin consentimiento, seguirías sonrojándote cuando Emmett te hace pasar vergüenza, seguirías tratando de aprende a usar tacones y a arreglar autos con Rosalie, continuarías perdiendo contra Jasper en el ajedrez y seguiría yendo conmigo a nuestro prado en donde el hecho de estar juntos acostados sobre el pasto en silencio hacia que esa tarde fueran las mejores de nuestras cortas vidas –la seguí retando aunque ambos llorábamos desconsolados –Mira no vine aquí a retarte, vine a aprovechar mi última oportunidad de hacerte entrar en razón

-¿ultima? –pregunto mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de sus ojos

-Me aceptaron en Princeton, me voy a New Jersey en dos semanas más, pero no quería irme sin intentar hablar contigo antes –me parte de la cama, le quite sus lagrimas y le di un beso en la frente –Sabes que hay una salida, no tienes porque ser retenida, tu solías ser un perla hermosa, pero ahora eres solo la concha que oculta lo maravillosa que eres, lo dejaste controlar tu mundo, pero no tiene porque ser así, no tienes que ser la concha si puedes volver a ser la perla, tu eres la única que puede manejar tu mundo, eres fuerte y sé que aprenderás que tu siempre serás una perla y eso nadie te lo puede quitar, todavía puedes seguir adelante ángel mío.

-Edward –susurro cuando yo estaba por cerrar la puerta.

-Tu solías ser imparable –susurre antes de cerrar e irme sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**Ay! Me dio penita, es súper triste acabo de fijarme :(**

**Ojala les guste, en un ratito mas subo el final, tengo que editarlo**

**Tomates o Flores? Diganme en un review :)**


	2. Parte de Mi

Capitulo 2: Parte de mí

Bella Pov

Había pasado ya una semana y seis días desde que Edward vino a tratar de hacerme entrar en razón, no podía sacarme sus palabras de mi cabeza. Sabía que tenia razón, pero le tenía miedo a Mike, si lo dejaba quizás de que cosas era capaz… de todo ya me ha tratado como basura mucho tiempo y me ha golpeado cuantas veces se le ha dado la gana pero si lo dejo tengo miedo de que me mate.

Estaba con Mike en su casa, como siempre en el sillón viendo televisión hasta que cometí el error de levantarme justo cuando el equipo favorito de Mike hizo un touchdown que no pudo ver y se armo la guerra.

-¿QUÉ TE PASA PERRA? ACABAN DE HACER UN TOUCHDOWN Y TU ME LO TAPASTE CON TU GRAN Y FEO CUERPO –me grito levantándose del sillón para pegarme otra vez.

En días como estos me gustaría manejar e irme lejos de aquí, empacar mis maletas y ver a Mike como le grita insultos al aire mientras me alejo hacia la libertad

-NUNCA MAS ME VUELVAS A TOCAR MIKE NEWTON, YA ES SUFICIENTE –le grite y agarre el puño con toda la fuerza que tenia.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA DIJISTE? –gruño en shock

-ME ESCUCHASTE BIEN, NO VUELVAS A TOCARME NUNCA MAS, MI VIDA ES UN ASCO Y TODO ES TU CULPA, TU ME MASTICASTE Y ME ESCUPISTE COMO SI FUERA VENENO. ROBASTE MI LUZ, MI TALENTO, ME TRAGASTE –lo empujé contra la pared –ME ESTAFASTE, TU AMOR FUE BARATO, CAI EN LO MAS PROFUNDO Y DEJASTE QUE ME AHOGARA MIENTRAS TE REIAS EN MI CARA, PERO ES FUE ANTES Y ESTO ES AHORA, MIRAME, ESTOY ROZAGANTE, NUNCA MAS ME SOMETERAS, ME VOY, NO PUEDES ALEJAR LO QUE ME GUSTA, PORQUE NO ME GUSTAN LEJOS DE MI Y LA LUZ QUE TENGO DENTRO NADIE LA PUEDE APAGAR, EXCEPTO YO. LOS PALOS Y PIEDRAS QUE LLENAN TU CUERPO, CARIÑO, YA NO PUEDEN HACERME DAÑO, NUNCA VAN A ROMPER MI ALMA Y ESTA ES LA PARTE DE MI QUE TU JAMAS PODRAS ARRANCAR DE MI.

-MIRA PUTITA…- no lo deje terminar, le plantee un combo en el estomago y una patada en sus partes que ojala hayan quedado estériles.

-Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así imbécil –escupí y me fui de la casa llena de fuerza, por fin volví a ser la misma de antes, la Bella que todos aman, la que tiene amigos, la que tiene una voz única, la que tiene el mejor amigo del mundo a quien ama más que nadie y… que se va hoy.

Corrí a mi hogar ya que Mike no me dejaba manejar, subí las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, empaque mis cosas y le deje una nota a mi padre

_Papá, tengo que alcanzar a Edward antes de que lo pierda, perdóname pero es algo que tengo que hacer para tener mi vida devuelta, te llamo cuando este con él en New Jersey si me va bien._

_Un beso_

_Te quiere, Bella._

Maneje mi lento monovolumen a la casa de los Cullen, la que antes era mi antiguo segundo hogar, en donde di mis primeros pasos, donde di mi primer beso, donde trataron de enseñarme la moda cosa que nunca logre aprender.

Toque la puerta como mala de la cabeza y me abrió Esme quien con lagrimas en los ojos en cuanto me vio me abrazo como una madre abraza a sus hijos cuando estos se fueron lejos.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Esme, me alegra estar aquí. Necesito hablar con Edward urgente –dije separándome de ella mientras me quitaba las lagrimas de las mejillas

-Cariño, Edward acaba de irse al aeropuerto –contesto cabizbaja

-Necesito llegar al aeropuerto rápido –grite desesperada

-Yo puedo llevarte –interrumpió una voz como campanitas

-¿Alice? –pregunte extrañada al verla ya que esperaba que estuviera enojada conmigo por todo lo que había pasado

-Bella –susurro y corrió hacia mi –que bueno que estas bien –lloro en mi hombro –te extrañe mucho amiga, me haces mucha falta

-Ay Alice yo también te extrañe muchísimo amiga, pero ahora estoy bien y no pienso irme a ninguna parte ahora necesito que me lleves con Edward antes de que embarque

Manejo al estilo Cullen, por sobre el límite y estuvimos en allí en menos de cinco minutos, corrí por todo el lugar buscando la cabellera bronce que reconocería en cualquier lado.

Ahí estaba, a punto de embarcar, llene de aire mis pulmones y lo expulse en un estruendoso EDWARD logrando llamar su atención, corrí hacia él.

-Bella ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto extrañado

-Evitando que te vayas y si te vas yo voy contigo –jadee tirándome a sus brazos

-¿Y Mike? –pregunto con rabia

-Digamos que yo solía ser un caparazón y ahora volví a ser la perla que era gracias a alguien muy especial –sonreí

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –suspiro relajado

-Porque estaba ciega y creía que mi vida tenía que ser así de miserable hasta que un ángel vino y dijo que yo era la única que tenía el control de mi vida…

No me dejo continuar porque atrapo mis labios con los suyos, provocando una sensación que no sentía desde mi primer beso, en la casa de los Cullen con Edward Cullen.

_Informamos que el vuelo Lan GD332 con destino a New Jersey acaba de despegar._

-Edward perdiste tu vuelo –grite separándome de él

-Pero gane algo mucho mejor, la universidad vendrá después –sonrió apoyando su frente en la mía. Ahora si estaba completa y nada me detendría hasta conseguir la felicidad.

* * *

**AHORA SI! Este es el final ahora si quieren que lo siga tienen que decirme por un review**

**Sammy tienes toda la razón, espero que si hay alguna mujer que sufre de maltrato y lee este fic se dé cuenta que siempre hay alguien a su lado.**

**Flores o Tomates? Me avisan en un review**

**FELIZ DIA A TODAS LA MUJERES, RECUERDEN QUE TODAS VALEN MUCHO Y TODAS SON HERMOSAS Y UNICAS A SU MANERA!**


	3. Recuerdo Latente

**A petición de un RW continuo esta pequeña historia que comenzó como un pequeño cuento por decirlo de alguna manera para celebrar el día de la mujer. Espero que les guste porque lo escribo desde el corazón.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 3: Recuerdo Latente

Bella Pov

_Cinco Meses Atrás_

_Estaba sentada en el parque, esperando que Edward llegara con su guitarra para dirigirnos hacia el orfanato a pasar un rato cantando con lo niños cuando un chico rubio se acerco y se sentó a mi lado._

_-Hola –me saludo efusivamente_

_-¿Hola? –conteste algo cohibida_

_-Me llamo Mike Newton, voy en el instituto contigo –sonrió –Tu eres Bella Swan ¿No es así?_

_-Emm si –me estaba incomodando un poco_

_-Que te parece si te invito a un café y conversamos un poco mas –pidió caballerosamente_

_-Sabes, estoy esperando a un amigo, quizás otro día podríamos… -antes de continuar mi celular vibro en el bolsillo de mi pantalón._

_**Lo siento Bella no podre ir contigo al orfanato hoy, Carlisle me pidió ayuda y no pude negarme ¿te parece si lo dejamos para mañana?**_

_**Otra vez perdóname.**_

_**Te quiere Mucho, Edward**_

_-Pensándolo bien, creo que mi amigo comprenderá –sonreí._

_Conversarnos horas y horas, a pesar de que teníamos mas diferencias que cosas en común lo pase muy bien con Mike por lo que cada vez pasábamos mas tiempo juntos y menos tiempo con mis amigos y familia._

_Luego de un par de semanas comenzamos a salir oficialmente como novios, los primeros días eran perfectos Mike era el mejor novio, preocupado, cariñoso, caballero, gentil._

_Pero como dicen, el amor es ciego y luego de dos semanas como novios algo en nuestra relación cambio radicalmente._

_Primero comenzó con los insultos y el maltrato psicológico. Yo lo aceptaba porque creía que todo lo que Mike me decía era verdad, que era gorda, que era fea, que tenía que seguir con él porque nunca conseguiría un novio, que le daba asco pero que seguía conmigo por pena._

_Luego los celos eran tantos que logro alejarme de mis mejores amigos, de mi pasión y de mi familia, encerrándome prácticamente en mi cuarto a llorar todo el día hasta quedarme dormida por la noche._

_Tenía el corazón roto, pero la gota que colmo el vaso fue la primera vez que uso la violencia contra mí._

_Estábamos en su casa discutiendo por tonteras como siempre hasta que menciono que yo estaba enamorada de Edward y que era una puta que lo engañaba con él. Cuando me defendí verbalmente su cara se puso roja de la rabia, parecía otra persona totalmente diferente a la que conocí esa tarde en el parque, me pego una cachetada que quedo marcada en mi mejilla y los brazos llenos de moretones cuando me tiro contra la pared de su pieza._

_Aun así yo seguía con él, creía que lo amaba y simplemente…_

_No podía dejarle._

Actualidad.

Desperté de mi transe con lagrimas suicidas cayendo de mis ojos cuando sentí que alguien entraba a mi habitación en la casa de los Cullen.

-¿Qué te sucede cariño? –pregunto preocupado Edward al notar el rastro de lagrimas.

-Solo… pensaba en Charlie –mentí

-A mi no me engañas Bella, ambos sabemos que Charlie, que en paz descanse, no es el motivo de tus lagrimas -¿Por qué diablos me conocía tan bien? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar el hecho de que yo podía estar triste por la muerte de mi padre?

-Lo siento Edward –susurre

-No tienes porque disculparte Bella, lo que tu viviste le pasa a muchas personas en el mundo y tu pudiste salir de ahí, ahora tienes el apoyo de toda mi familia, me tienes a mí y a tus amigos, no importa cuánto tiempo te cueste superar tu pasado nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado así te demores un mes o diez años –tomo mi rostro entre sus grandes manos y deposito un casto beso en mis labios.

-¿Por qué haces esto Edward? Ya han pasado dos meses, pero siempre que creo haber olvidado todo lo sucedido la imagen del día en que lo conocí y la del primer día en que me golpeo vuelve a mi mente –comencé a llorar nuevamente

-Shh, ya te dije no importa cuánto tardes yo voy a esperar porque te amo, porque eres mi mejor amiga y porque eres la mujer para mi, estando rota por dentro o no siempre serás mi chica –sonrió pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos, obviamente el verme mal lo afectaba a el también y me sentía culpable por eso.

-Pero estoy evitando que vayas a estudiar medicina, estoy evitando que cumplas tu sueño y me siento culpable por eso ¿Por qué te quedaste? ¿Por qué no me ignoraste después de todo lo que había pasado y te fuiste? –le reproche

-Porque cumplí mi propósito de hacerte cambiar de opinión y para mi eres mucho más importante que la universidad, todavía tengo años de vida para estudiar cinco carreras distintas si quiero, pero tenía solo una oportunidad de recuperarte y tenerte a mi lado para siempre, por eso me quede Bella y vamos a superar esto juntos, cueste lo que cueste ¿me escuchaste bien? –me siguió mirando a los ojos, decidido y creyendo en lo que me decía.

-¿Lo prometes? –suspire

-No, las promesas se rompen fácilmente. Lo juro con mi vida y si alguna vez llego a romper el juramento que venga Lucifer y que me lleve para la eternidad al infierno –sonrió tratando de agregarle un poco de humor a la conversación

-Dudo que Lucifer tenga razones para llevarte al infierno y dudo que Dios lo permita porque estoy por creer que eres un ángel que ha venido a protegerme –sonreí por primera vez en toda la conversación -¿Edward, crees que podrías hacerme un favorcito?

-Lo que quieras mi amor, pide el cielo, las estrellas, la luna, el sol, todos son tuyos

-Que cursi eres Eddy –reí ganándome una mirada fulminadora por culpa del apodo –La verdad lo que quiero es algo bastante más simple que pedirte que me bajes las estrellas.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Quiero que vallamos al orfanato a cantar, desde que conocí a Mike en ese parque que no voy a visitar a los niños y no sé si tu lo has hecho, además creo que una buena forma de volver a mi vida es comenzar hacer lo que deje botado por culpa de él ¿Crees que podamos ir?

-Me alegra que lo pidiera, los niños te extrañan mucho –sonrió y ahora sí que la felicidad ilumino sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Sigues yendo a verlos? –Me sorprendí –pensé que te molestaba ir a esos lugares, ya sabes cómo tú eres adoptado

-Sabes, en un principio sí, siempre pensare que son lugares tristes, pero ahora me di cuenta de que yo tuve mucha suerte al ser adoptado por Carlisle y Esme y creo que eso chicos que aun están ahí merecen aunque sea un ratito de entretención para olvidarse de que sus familias los abandonaron. Ademas era una forma de recordarte cuando desapareciste literalmente de mi vida -dijo con tristeza

-Ahora estoy aqui y no pienso alejarme de ti, ni aun que me paguen un millon de dolares. ¿Por qué tengo al novio más perfecto? –me pregunte a mi misma

-Podría preguntar lo mismo –rio, pero en el fondo de mi corazón yo no estaba segura de eso, puede que mi alma y mi cuerpo por fuera ahora estén intactos pero mi corazón sigue roto y va a tardar en sanar...

* * *

**Uf complicado escribir un fic así ya que yo nunca he sido víctima de maltrato pero si he visto una amiga a punto de serlo excepto que ella si se defendía, al final hizo lo mejor y termino con el novio.**

**Este va a ser un short fic que no va a sobrepasar los ocho capítulos… nos leemos**

**Tomates o Flores? Díganme en un RW**


	4. El Orfanato

Capitulo 4: El Orfanato

**Bella Pov**

Pareciera que fue hace ya mucho tiempo la última vez que vine a este lugar, esta casita que albergaba a niños de todas las edades donde las cuidadoras trataban de darles alegría y esperanza a todos los niños pero aun así por fuera y por dentro el lugar parecía recargado de tristeza. Un profundo dolor en el pecho me impacto, me sentía mal y culpable por dejar sola a estos niños. Me sentía culpable de dejar a Edward que siguiera con la idea que yo sugerí sabiendo el daño que le causaba volver a ese lugar.

Viendo cosas como esta me hacían pensar en el error que cometí por 3 meses al estar al lado de Mike, de las cosas que deje de lado por su culpa.

La casita tenía un aspecto desgastado, por fuera era de un color blanco y por dentro tenía alrededor de cinco habitaciones con una capacidad de diez camas por cada una, todas de madera. El patio era bastante grande en relación a la casa por todos los niños que cuidaban.

-¿Nerviosa? –pregunto Edward

-¿Cómo sabes como estoy siempre? ¿Qué comes que adivinas Edward? –reí solo del nerviosismo

-Te estás moviendo bastante y te muerdes el labio inferior constantemente, eso solo lo haces cuando estas así ¿Por qué lo estás? –pregunto extrañado

-¿Qué pasa si ya no me recuerdan? ¿O si ya no soy tan chistosa para ellos como antes? Tal vez crecieron mucho y ya no quieren cantar con nosotros –solté todo junto.

-Tranquila Bella, todos ellos te quieren muchísimo y siempre me preguntaban por ti cuando venia solo –sonrió con pena al recordar esos tiempos que en este momento parecían bastante lejanos

-¿Y qué les decías tu? –pregunte preocupada

-Generalmente les metía diciéndoles que fuiste a visitar a tu madre a Florida o que estabas enferma. También les decía que hiciste un cambio radical en tu rutina y te fuiste a pescar con Charlie, Billy y Jacob, cosas así –se encogió de hombros

-Gracias –sonreí tomando su mano -¿Vamos?

-Cuando tú quieras.

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Entramos juntos al orfanato como lo hacíamos hace meses atrás yo con mi guitarra a la espalda y ella tarareando la canción que cantaríamos con los niños ese día, por un momento todo pareció perfecta, como si Mike Newton nunca hubiese existido.

-¡TIA BELLA! –grito Reneesme un pequeña muy parecida a Bella.

-¡Reneesme! Que grande estas –exclamo Bella mientras abría sus brazos para recibir a la pequeña niña de cinco años.

Por fin mi Bella era feliz, por fin logro sacar de su mente aunque será por un rato corto al idiota de Mike y eso me hacia feliz, el solo hecho de verla llorar de felicidad por primera vez en cinco meses me daban ganas de llorar a mí de orgullo y amor.

-¿Tía Bella Por que llora? –pregunto la pequeñita

-Porque estoy muy feliz de verte y estar aquí de nuevo, te extrañaba mucho pequeñita –sonrió quitándose las lágrimas

-Yo también te extrañe mucho tía –salto Nessie como le decían aquí de cariño

-Me siento ofendido ¿extrañaste a Bella pero a mí no Reneesme? Parece que no volveré a cantar con ustedes porque me rompiste el corazón –fingí estar ofendido mientras trataba de aguantarme la risa

-Claro que también lo extrañe a usted Tío Edward, sin la guitarra no se que haríamos –se encogió de hombros y se tiro a mis brazos.

-Vaya estas muy grande Reneesme y cada vez más inteligente ¿desde cuándo sabes hablar tan correctamente? –sonreí piñiscandole la nariz delicadamente mientras la dejaba en el suelo

-He estado practicando –respondió orgullosa de sí misma –Espérenme aquí, iré a buscar a los otros para que cantemos ahora que por fin estamos todos toditos juntos –rio

-Gracias por traerme –susurro Bella en mí oído

-Cuando quieras princesa –la bese suavemente.

Cuando llegaron todo los niños se fueron todos en dirección a los brazos de Bella, la habían extrañado muchísimo y eso se notaba. Cuando logramos con Bella tranquilizarlos y sentarlos en un circulo Bella comenzó a hablar con todo el corazón cuanto los habíamos extrañado y la canción que íbamos a cantar.

-Todos conocen a Blanca nieves ¿cierto? –pregunto una Bella sonriente que no veía hace meces y ganando un si al unisonó por parte de los niños –bueno ella siempre espero por su príncipe asique esta acción se llama Algún día mi príncipe vendrá **(N/A: LA CANCION ES EN INGLES, SE QUE TAMBIEN ESTA EN ESPAÑOL PERO YO SOLO CONOSCO ASIQUE USE TRADUCTOR :) )**

_Algún día__mi__príncipe__vendrá__  
__Algún día__nos__volveremos a ver__  
__Y__lejos__de__su__castillo__que voy__,__  
__Para ser__feliz__para siempre__sé_

_Algún día,__cuando__la primavera está aquí__  
__Vamos a__encontrar__un__nuevo__amor__  
__Y__los__pájaros__cantan__y el anillo de__las campanas de__boda__  
__Algún día__cuando__mis__sueños__se hacen realidad_

_Algún día__mi__príncipe__vendrá_

_Algún día__mi__príncipe__vendrá__  
__Algún día__voy a__encontrar a mi__amor__  
__Lo increíble__de ese momento__se__  
__Cuando__el__príncipe__de__mis__sueños__que me_

_En algún lugar__que__me saludó__  
__Alguien__me__largo__para__ver__  
__A pesar de__que__está lejos__  
__Lo encontraré__algún día__  
__Algún día__cuando__mis__sueños__se hacen realidad_

_Algún día__mi__príncipe__vendrá_

_Algún día__mi__príncipe__vendrá_

_Algún día__mi__príncipe__vendrá__  
__Algún día__nos__volveremos a ver__  
__Y__lejos__de__su__castillo__voy__(__castillo__me voy__)__  
__Para ser__feliz__para siempre__sé_

_Algún día,__cuando__la primavera está aquí__  
__Vamos a__encontrar__un__nuevo__amor__  
__Y__los__pájaros__cantan__y el anillo de__las campanas de__boda__  
__Algún día__(__x3)_

_Aunque él es__muy lejos__  
__Lo encontraré__algún día__  
__Algún día__cuando__mis__sueños__se hacen realidad_

_Algún día__mi__príncipe__vendrá__(__príncipe__vendrá__)__  
__Algún día__mi__príncipe__vendrá__(__Ooo__Oh__)__  
__Algún día__mi__príncipe__vendrá__(__Ooo__Oh__)__  
__(__mi__príncipe__vendrá__)__  
__Algún día__mi__príncipe__vendrá__  
__Algún día__mi__príncipe__vendrá_

Al finalizar todos los presentes aplaudieron y gritaron emocionados, Bella no había perdido ni una pisca de su talento. Una vez tranquilizados comenzaron las preguntas

-¿Estas segura que existe el príncipe azul? –pregunto Susie

-Cien por ciento segura, yo ya encontré el mío –sonrió en mi dirección –obviamente hay muchos sapos en el camino

-¿Cómo te das cuenta quien es sapo y quien es el príncipe Bella? –pregunto otra niña que estaba en el fondo

-Porque con los sapos el felices para siempre dura muy poco, pero con el príncipe azul sientes que cada día como si fuera el primero –sonrió para si

-¿Quién es tu príncipe? –pregunto un niño

-Está sentado a mi lado –rio sonrojada y tomo mi mano. Todos los niños rieron y nos felicitaron

-¿Supiste enseguida que él era tu príncipe o tuviste sapos en el camino? –pregunto Brad. Sabía que el niño había tocado un punto débil de Bella y estaba a punto de interrumpir cuando Bella comenzó a responder la pregunta

-No sé si me crean pero a pesar de todos los años que fuimos amigos nunca pensé que el seria mi príncipe y si tuve un sapo en mi camino, un sapo muy feo que en un principio me trataba muy bien pero después cambio y me trataba mal, por eso cuando ustedes estén con alguien y este les diga cosas feas o haga cosas que ustedes no quieran tienes que buscar a su príncipe en otro lado porque ese no es. Yo pude buscar en otro lado gracias al chico alto de pelo cobrizo que está a mi lado y ahí me di cuenta que él era mi príncipe –se escucho un "Awww" general por lo niños

-Pero nosotros somos niños de orfanato, nadie quiere a los niños de orfanato –dijo una niña

-Eso no tiene nada que ver –interrumpí, sentí que esta pregunta me correspondía a mi responderla –Les cuento un secreto, no se lo digan a nadie. Yo también crecí en un orfanato, más bien crecí en este mismo orfanato, mis padres biológicos murieron en un accidente cuando yo era muy pequeño y la policía me dejo aquí. Yo pensaba lo mismo que ustedes, que nadie me iba a querer por ser un niño de orfanato, pero estaba muy equivocado, me adopto una familia increíble, tengo amigos irremplazables y conseguí a la mejor princesa de todo el reino –le guiñe un ojo a Bella

-¿Estas queriendo decir que aun hay chance para nosotros? –exclamo John

-Por supuesto que sí, solo hay que tener fe y saber que la vida no es tan mala como parece, ahora Bella y yo tenemos que irnos, pero prometemos volver lo antes posible ¿cierto Bella?

-Por supuesto, nos vemos pronto pequeñines, los queremos mucho –sonrió y tomo mi mano para salir juntos.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

-Hoy fue la mejor tarde de todas, la primera vez que puedo hablar de Mike sin sentirme mal –sonreí satisfactoriamente

-Me alegro por ti amor –respondió Edward –voy a buscar el auto y nos vamos a cenar algún lado ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, yo espero aquí –lo bese. Por fin todo parecía retomar su curso, pero hable demasiado pronto, en mi bolsillo trasero vibro mi celular anunciando la llegada de un mensaje de un número desconocido y logró ver el contenido antes de que Edward volviera con el auto.

_**Hola Bella**_

_**Anónimo

* * *

**_

**SIIII LO SEE ESTA MAL QUE YO LAS DEJE ASI! Pero es que me gusta la incertidumbre, pero creo que ya saben quien es además mi teclado está fallando después de obligarlo a escribir mis ideas.**

**Veré cuando actualizo :)**

**Flores o Tomares? Dejen un RW :)**

**XOXO**


	5. Anonimo

**PERDON PERDON PERDON! JURE QUE SE HABIA SUBIDO PERO AHORA ME DOY CUENTA QUE NO :( FF ME JUGO UNA BROMA ASIQUE AHORA SI.

* * *

**

**Holaaaa otra vez aquí actualizando :) espero que les guste este capítulo la verdad me costó escribirlo y encuentro que quedo pésimo ¿a qué se debe eso? principalmente por el hecho de que estoy horriblemente enferma y estoy con reposo, pero quería actualizar pronto asique aquí estoy.**

**Otra información sobre este fic es que ya no tendrá ocho capítulos como había dicho antes, si no doce con un posible epilogo porque la vedad estoy inspirada y tengo varios borradores de los capítulos siguientes asique estoy de cabeza en este fic.**

**Algo más tenía que contarles… ah sí! Como se darán cuenta muchos de los títulos de los capítulos son canciones, bueno obviamente es porque me base en ellas asique les avisare cuales son y si quieren escucharlas mientras leen los capítulos. Ahora si más vuelta al asunto les presento el siguiente capitulo**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 5: Anónimo

Bella Pov

Luego de ese mensaje todo empeoro en mi vida y pensar que llegue a pensar que por fin era feliz, pero el mundo tiene un complot contra mí y después de ese primer mensaje anónimo llegó más y más. Al final del día me llevaban fácilmente diez mensajes en total.

Iba al supermercado y me llegaba un mensaje

_**Me gustan esos jeans que llevas, marcan tu figura**_

_**Anónimo**_

Salía a comprar con Alice –a la fuerza-

_**Te verías sexy en esa ropa interior que estás viendo**_

_**Anónimo**_

Y esos eran los mensajes más sutiles por así decirlo, pero aun así me perturbaba ya que alguien extraño me estaba siguiendo a todos lado, obviamente esto empeoro.

_**Me gustaría ser baldosa, para poder verte la cosa**_

_**Anónimo**_

_**Al pan, pan, al vino, vino y a tu chocho mi pepino**_

_**Anónimo**_

_**Juguemos al mago, yo te echo dos polvos y desaparezco**_

_**Anónimo**_

Y así iba, cada vez me ponía más nerviosa y paranoica. Casi no podía salir de la casa, me daba miedo toparme con el psicópata.

No podía decirle a Edward lo que pasaba, se volvería loco con todos los problemas que le había dado y probablemente recurriría a la policía ósea a todos los amigos de Charlie que se siente culpables por su muerte asique llaman todos los días para saber de mi.

Tan asustada estaba que cuando se hizo la junta de generación en la casa de los Cullen yo no Salí del cuarto pensando que alguno de mis compañeros del instituto podría ser mi acosador.

No tenía a nadie en quien confiar este secreto que me estaba atormentando, pero si este acosador cree que puede volverme insegura como cuando estaba con Mike, está muy equivocado.

Porque nada puede ser peor después de mis dos meses de oscuridad junto a él, esos dos meses que me acompañaran por el resto de mi vida.

Pero todas estas son un montón de palabras ¿o no? Porque, ya no duermo con Edward, ya no salgo a citas con él. Con suerte uno que otro beso. Quizás este acosador no me pone insegura pero si consigue alejarme del hombre que amo.

Por ahora solo me queda esperar, descubrir quién es este loco o esperar que desaparezca solo cuando se aburra…

* * *

**Si lo sé es bastante cortito porque me siento pésimo pero se los compenso con el siguiente capítulo que ya lo tengo terminado porque tenía un borrador guardado :) asique tengo que revisarlo y editarlo asique probablemente lo suba en una media hora más.**

**¿Saben quién es el acosador de Bella? Apreten el boto de RW para que hagan sus apuestas, les daré una ayuda, no se guíen por los personajes que aparecen aquí, puede que sea uno de ellos o no quizás es alguien que aun no se ha mencionado ¿o sí? Jiji soy mala :)**

**Por cierto los piropos los saque de internet porque yo no sé de estas cosas soy mujer :B jajajaja**

**XOXO **

**Nos leemos y en este capítulo acepto todos los tomates que quieran tirarme porque yo también me tiraría uno jajajaja.**


	6. No se puede romper un corazón roto

**Disclaimer: como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, este capítulo está basado en la canción You Can't Break a Broken Heart de Kate Voegele y finalmente solo la trama es mía.

* * *

**

Capitulo 6: No se puede romper un corazón roto.

**Edward Pov**

Bella había estado rarísima últimamente, retraída, asustadiza, algo paranoica, desconfiada y un montón de cosas más, ya no hablaba mucho, no comía, pasaba encerrada en su cuarto y con su celular pegado a ella.

Todos en la casa nos dimos cuenta de su cambio de actitud, pero nadie sabía porque y por más que tratábamos de hacerla hablar, se ponía nerviosa y a la defensiva y se iba o a su cuarto o salía furiosa de la casa y no volvía hasta la noche, después de la cena.

Cuando hicimos una junta en nuestra casa con la generación que salió este año del instituto ni siquiera se presento para saludar a sus amigas.

Decidí que era tiempo de acabar con esto y me fui a enfrentarla a su cuarto.

-Bella, ya basta ¿Qué ha estado pasando estos últimos días? –grite dando un portazo

-No me grites Edward y no ha pasado nada –dijo muy tranquilamente desde su cama sin quitar los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo, "Romeo y Julieta"

-Si, si ha pasado algo, has cambiado mucho. Ya no comes y compartes con la familia, siempre estas con el celular en la mano y parece que todo te asusta

-Si todo me asustara probablemente ahora estaría aterrorizada con el irrumpiendo que hiciste en mi cuarto hace dos minutos –continuo leyendo

-¡Ni siquiera me miras cuando te hablo! –volví a gritar frustrado y por primera vez levanto la vista de su lectura y me miro a los ojos después de varios días sin hacerlo. Había algo extraño en su mirada, como si ocultara algo en lo más profundo de su ser y no quisiera que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

-Edward –suspiro dejando de lado el libro y acercándose a mí con paso relajado -¿Por qué no puedes creerme cuando te digo que no me pasa nada? –me miro con tristeza mientras tomaba mis manos

-Porque has estado rara, esa es la razón.

-No es malo querer estar un tiempo a solas, eso no quiere decir que me pase algo malo Edward –me miro con sinceridad pero algo en mi me decía que no podía creerle y ella se percato de eso y suspirando me dijo –Mira qué te parece si vamos a Port Ángeles a ver una película y a tomarnos un café y hacemos con si nada de esto hubiera pasado, como si yo nunca me hubiera puesto rara como dices tú y conversamos un rato para pasarla bien –sonrió

-Está bien –respondí resignado –Iré por el auto, salimos en diez minutos –la bese

**Bella Pov**

No podía dejar que Edward descubriera que tenía un psicópata detrás mío, ya era mucho que me ayudara a superar a Mike y ahora esto.

Pero pareciera que el leyera mentes, porque siempre sabe lo que siento o cuando estoy rara y yo que soy horrible en las mentiras siempre termino por decir la verdad, pero en esta ocasión no podía permitirme el lujo de mentir mal.

Me fui a lavar los dientes mientras pensaba en temas de conversación que evitaran que saliera el tema a flote cuando mi celular volvió a sonar logrando sobresaltarme, ya tenía terror cuando mi celular sonaba, fui con cautela a ver que me había llegado ahora como si el celular fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Lo tome y obviamente era un nuevo mensaje de mi acosador personal.

_**Así que a Port Ángeles, cuidado con lo que hagas.**_

_**Anónimo**_

Me faltaba el aire ¿Cómo era que este sujeto loco sabía todo lo que hacía en cada momento? Me está comenzando a desesperar cuando oigo el grito de Alice desde el primer piso diciendo que Edward me estaba esperando.

Puse mi mejor cara de felicidad y tranquilidad que pude y me dirigí a la puerta principal donde al otro lado de ella me esperaba el volvo plateado o el "bebe" de Edward con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

El camino fue tranquilo, hablamos poco, solo un par de trivialidades y escuchamos música clásica hasta llegar al cine, allí vimos una película de la cual ya ni me acuerdo de su nombre porque estaba tan preocupada que el psicópata estuviera allí con nosotros que me volvía loca.

Cuando nos dirigíamos al café vi una librería asique le pedí a Edward que me esperara en el café ya que quería ver nuevo libro porque los que tenía ya me los sabía de memoria. Cuando termine de ver los libros y me disponía a encontrarme con Edward un presentimiento me invadió hasta las neurona, algo malo paso o estaba a punto de pasar.

Camine con cautela hacia el café cuando una dos manos me agarraron, una la boca y la otra por el estomago y me arrastraron a un callejón pegándome contra la pared.

Era mi psicópata.

-Hola Bella, tiempo sin vernos –dijo con la voz ronca – ¿Te gustaron mis mensajes?

-Debí imaginar que eras tú el loco que me acosaba –escupí con veneno cuando me saco la mano de la boca y descubrió que no gritaría.

-¿Todavía te acuerdas de mí? Pensé que estando con el blancucho guitarrista ese te habrías olvidado de mí, pero parece que esa noche todavía esta en tu mente –contesto malévolamente

-¿Cómo olvidar esa noche? –argumente con asco –fue la peor noche de toda mi vida, la noche en que me quitaste lo que debería haber perdido con Edward y por amor, pero tu junto a tu amiguito Mike hicieron lo que jamás pensé que viviría, James –reviví en mi mente esa noche que me perseguiría para el resto de mi vida, fue un día antes de que Edward fuera a mi casa y me hiciera entrar en razón, la noche en que Mike y James me violaron, el primero estando borracho y el segundo aprovechándose de la situación y por pura maldad.

-Mike ya no es mi amigo, más bien nunca fue mi amigo, Bella. Solo fue una marioneta para tenerte a ti cariño –dijo acariciando mi cuerpo pero presionando mi cuello con la mano que tenia libre para que no pudiera escapar –pero ya no hay que preocuparse por esa rata, digamos que paso a mejor vida o tal vez no después de lo que te hizo, bueno la verdad no importa mucho donde este ahora

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Mike Newton estaba… muerto?

-Mataste a Mike Newton –dije como una afirmación

-Bravo Bella –grito y rio por el juego de palabras.

Sabía que en este instante debería estar gritando como loca porque probablemente James tuviera en mente revivir aquella noche, pero no sentía miedo al contrario, me sentía más fuerte que nunca.

-No será tan fácil herirme esta vez James –solté de repente, callando sus risas –Inténtalo si quieres, pero esta vez ya no hay lagrimas que derramar, si piensas que puedes arruinarme e intentarlo de nuevo, te estás pasando de la raya.

-¿Eso crees Bella? Porque la vez anterior te hice mucho daño y puedo volver hacerlo –sonrió

-Me heriste antes, por dentro y por fuera, pero ahora no me herirás más, no esta vez, déjame todos los moretones que quieras, hazme sangrar todo lo que quiera, pero por dentro soy intocable. Te aconsejo, querido, que juegues con la mente de otra, porque tú no me vas a romper de nuevo con tus actos y tus pensamientos. Esas tácticas conmigo ya están obsoletas, James –sonreí cien por ciento confiada, nunca en mi vida me había sentido más fuerte y más valiente que ahora - Así que no pierdas el tiempo, porque tu tiempo ya lo desperdiciaste conmigo esa noche y ahora se ha ido –me miro en estado de shock ya que la primera vez yo era lo más vulnerable de este mundo y fácil de dominar- Lo que oyes imbécil no puedes herirme nunca más así que da lo mejor de ti, da lo mejor para romperme. ¿Te cuento algo? No se puede romper un corazón roto y el mío está roto desde el primer momento en que Mike me golpeo asique ahora ya no tiene sentido intentar romperlo, ningún daño puedes hacerme ahora. Soy inmune a ti ahora. No puedes romper lo que rompiste porque ya me lo quitaste. No hay nada que puedas hacerme nunca más –y antes de que pudiera seguir con mi monologo un puño blanco impacto la cara de James y yo aproveche de descargarme pegándole una patada en lo que más le duele igual que a Mike para que se arrepienta de todo.

-¿Estas bien amor? –pregunto Edward tomando mi rostro entre sus grandes manos y besándome.

-Mejor que nunca cariño –sonreí pasando mis brazos por su cuello

-¿Segura? –me miro extrañado

-Si Edward, me siento más fuerte que nunca, James ya no puede hacerme nada para quebrarme –dije seriamente -¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Te tardaste mucho, asique decidí volver a la librería a buscarte pero cuando iba hacia allá escuche voces desde este callejón y vi unas siluetas, algo me dijo que tenía que ir a ver que ocurría y te encontré a ti e interrumpí el final de tu monologo porque ese imbécil estaba tocando a mi chica, ahora me puedes decir ¿Quién mierda es él?

-Es una muy larga historia asique resumiendo, James era amigo de Mike, lo conocí el día antes de que tú fueras a verme a mi casa para hacerme entrar en razón y bueno, tomaron más de la cuenta y… -me calle, ahora si sentía miedo, después de todo lo que había pasado recién ahora sentía miedo de que si Edward se enterara ya no quisiera estar conmigo

-Y… -me ínsito a continuar

-me violaron –susurre cabizbaja

-¡¿Qué? –Grito Edward lleno de rabia -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Isabella?

-Porque tenía miedo de que si te enteraras me dejarías y porque trataba de olvidar esa noche a toda costa y contándote solo traería el recuerdo a mi mente y no quería, pero James me empezó a acosar anónimamente asique tampoco tenía tiempo para contarte

-Stop ¿James te empezó acosar? –pregunto alarmado

-Si, bueno yo no sabía que era el hasta hoy, pero me mandaba mensajes todo el día y yo no te dije porque ya estabas haciendo mucho ayudándome a olvidar a Mike que no quería darte otro peso mas –conteste

-Isabella no sabes la rabia que tengo contra ti en este momento, deberías haberme dicho, por eso estabas rara últimamente, deberías haberme contado para haber llamado a la policía. Ese loco podría haberte hecho algo Bella –me reto

-Bueno pero lo hecho, hecho esta Edward, no me paso nada y ahora el está aquí inconsciente, podemos llevarlo a la policía y hacer la denuncia contra él –dije tranquilamente mientras tomaba sus manos para tratar de relajarlo

-Y contra Mike –agrego

-Em., Edward, Mike está muerto, James lo asesino –admití

-¿Qué? –Susurro perplejo –Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, la verdad no le deseo mal a nadie pero por una parte me alegra que ese pendejo ya no está en este mundo y que ya no pueda volver a molestarte

-Si ya también pienso lo mismo, pero ya nadie puede hacerme nada Edward –supiere

-Eso dices tú –me fulmino con la mirada

-Y tengo razón, porque no se puede romper un corazón que ya está roto Edward –admití.

* * *

**Aaaaaaah todas juraban de guata como se dice aquí en Chile que era Mike el acosador y yo también le hice creer eso pero NO! Sorpresa jajajaja**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Gracias por los RW, Alert y Favoritos**

**Tomates o Flores? Hagan click en el botón de abajo y me cuentan**

**Mientas esperan el próximo capitulo los invito a leer algunos de mis otros fic completos si quieren.**

**XOXO.**


	7. Destapando los trapos sucios de Edward

Capitulo 7: Destapando los trapos sucios de Edward Cullen

**Bella Pov**

Era Diciembre, ya habían pasado ocho meses desde mi quiebre con Mike, un mes de mi acoso y tres meses desde que James fue atrapado por la justicia y sentenciado a cadena perpetua por los cargos de asesinato en primer grado, violación y acoso.

Todo parecía ir bien en mi vida ahora, tenía a Edward, me acompañaban los mejores amigos del mundo, poco a poco mi corazón se iba sanando y estaba viendo la posibilidad de estudiar Música en Yale University en New Haven y obviamente Edward quería sacrificar Princeton para medicina en la misma universidad que yo, aunque estaba tratando de convencerlo que no lo hiciera sabía que no ganaría esa disputa.

Estaba preparando mi maleta, ya tenía los pasajes comprados, por lo menos los míos porque a Edward –aunque iba ir a Yale –le rogué que no comprara los pasajes por si quería cambiar de opinión e irse a Princeton, me llego un mensaje de texto a mi celular, por un momento me sobresalte, algo idiota porque James ya está preso.

_**¿Qué se siente ser cornuda?**_

_**XOXO**_

_**J.S**_

No entendía nada, a que se refería Jessica con eso. No le di importancia y termine mi bolso justo antes de que llegara Alice para agregar más ropa

-¡Hola mejor amiga! –chillo saltando en mi cama

-¡Hola mejor amiga! –conteste sonriendo

-¿Terminaste tu bolso? Que rápida –comento jugueteando con mi celular

-Sí, no tengo tanta ropa como tu Alice, llevo lo justo y lo necesario, deja tranquilo mi celular

-¿Qué onda este mensaje? –pregunto extrañada mostrándome el mensaje que me había mandado Jessica hace algunos momentos.

-La verdad, ni idea Alice. No sé qué querrá decir Jess con ese mensaje si te soy sincera –respondí frunciendo el seño

-¿Mi hermano no te habrá sido infiel? ¿O sí? –comento con extrañeza

-¡Alice! Que idioteces estás diciendo, tú conoces a tu hermano mejor que nadie, sabes que él es incapaz de hacerle algo así a alguien –la regañe aunque en el fondo de mi corazón algo me decía que era probable que fuera verdad.

-Mmmm, si tienes razón amiga. Edward es el hombre más caballero del mundo, siempre pensé que nació en la época equivocada –rio

-Yo también lo pensaba y lo sigo creyendo así pero me encanta que este en este siglo porque osino ahora yo estaría de novia con cualquier troglodita –puse cara de asco de tan solo pensarlo

-Te creo con la suertecita que tienes Bella, me alegra que Edward y tu estén junto, me encanta tenerte de cuñada –sonrió –ya, me voy tengo que ir con Edward al centro comercial

-¿Vas a hacer un sesión de tortura a mi novio? –le pregunte fingiendo estar ofendida

-Ja, Ja, que graciosa –respondió irónicamente.

-Si lo sé, ahora vete que yo le pediré a Jasper que me acompañe al comprar un par de bocadillos para el viaje, tu sabes que la comida del avión es asquerosa –me dieron nauseas de tan solo pensarlo

Maneje mi torpe monovolumen que estaba a punto de pasar a mejor vida hacia la mansión de los Hale, una vez allí me recibió Rose, conversamos un ratito mientras esperaba a su hermano y quedamos en que todos me irían a dejar al aeropuerto mañana.

-Vamos –dijo Jasper mientras baja las escaleras

-Por fin, te demoras más que nosotras –contesto Rose

-No es cierto Rosalie –ups se enojo.

-Tranquilos, nos vemos mañana Rose –me despedí

Una vez afuera Jasper se ofreció a manejar mi camioneta obsoleta

-¿Cómo es que eres el único de mis amigos que tiene la paciencia de manejar este trasto? –pregunte asombrada

-Porque soy la paciencia en persona Bella, si no ¿Por qué crees que estoy con el torbellino de Alice? –rio

-Un punto para Jasper, cero puntos para Bella –reí –Y estas con Alice porque te complementa, te hace falta hacer un par de locuras amigo –dije seriamente

-¿Eso crees Isabella? Bueno cuando tenga la oportunidad me tirare en paracaídas y desnudo ¿te parece? –bromeo

-Cuidado que te la voy a cobrar, sin duda Alice estaría feliz de acompañarte –reí tratando de sacar la perturbante imagen de mi mente

-Que mal pensada Bella, me sorprendes, que hicieron con mi amiga –grito al cielo muerto de la risa

-Sabes me hacía falta un día así –suspire

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto extrañado

-Ya sabes, ver a mis amigos, conversar tonteras, tirar bromas, reír por cualquier idiotez, hace casi un año que no hacia cosas como estas Jasper y eso es mucho tiempo –comente con tristeza

-Hey, no estés triste, ahora todo está bien y vas a poder hacer todo eso con tus nuevos amigos de la universidad, con Edward y con nosotros cada vez que nos juntemos –sonrió estirando un brazo para tomar mi mano, no en sentido romántico, si no como amigos, como hermanos

-Los voy a extrañar mucho –a mí no mas se me ocurría irme a estudiar lejos cuando podría ir a Seattle o Washington DC

-Nosotros también, pero no te vas a librar, seguiremos siendo amigos por mucho tiempo mas

-¡Nooooo que lata! –Exclame sarcásticamente -¿Amigos por más tiempo? En verdad que lata –reímos a carcajadas

El resto de la tarde paso tranquila, pasamos al supermercado, luego a tomarnos un helado y finalmente fuimos a una plaza, una muy conocida, en donde los seis dimos nuestros primero pasos y nos hicimos grandes amigos.

Seguimos conversando felices, riendo hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por un chica rubia, alta y escultural, pero no tanto como Rose y no tan bella como ella. Nada más y nada menos que Tanya Denali

-Hola Jasper, Hola Cornuda –saludo con veneno en la boca

-Tengo un nombre Tanya y es Isabella –la mire con cara de pocos amigos

-No le digas cornuda a mi amiga Tanya porque no lo es –se le encaro Jasper

-¡Ah! ¿Es que ustedes no lo saben? –Comento con cara de inocente –Ósea es obvio que la cornuda aquí presente no lo sabe porque no se presento a la junta de generación, pero tu Jasper si estabas ¿Cómo es que no te enteraste? –pregunto, ya me estaba sacando de quicio esta niñita hueca

-¿Puedes ir al grano Tanya? –Pedí –la estábamos pasando bien hasta que llegaste

-Bueno si tu quieres, no quería decírtelo yo, debería haber sido el noviecito que tienes pero ya que él no lo hizo lo hare yo -¿De qué estaba hablando? –Edward te engaño con migo –sonrió

Me reí a carcajadas –Que buen chiste Tanya, me gusta la imaginación que tienes –conteste

-Es verdad Bella, porque crees que Jess te mando un mensaje diciéndote eso, era para darte un indirecta, pero al parecer no la captaste porque no contestaste el mensaje asique decidí venir personalmente a contarte

-Eso no puede ser posible –dijimos Jasper y yo al unisonó –Edward es la persona más fiel que he conocido en toda mi vida –termino Jasper

-Estas mintiendo –agregue yo

-Yo no soy una mentirosa –la miramos con cara de yaaa, seguro que te creemos esa –bueno si he mentido un par de veces, pero esta vez no lo hago y tengo pruebas –dijo sacando su celular

-Ya y ¿Qué pruebas serian esas? –pregunte frunciendo el seño mientras me mostraba una foto.

Ahí se me cayó mi mundo. En la foto estaban Edward y Tanya muy juntos, abrazados y besándose mientras entraban al cuarto de Edward.

-Esto no es verdad –murmure

-Pues créelo querida –dijo Tanya

-¿Qué es eso Bella? –pregunto Jasper quien no había visto la foto todavía. Cuando le entregue el celular se le puso la cara roja de furia contra Edward mientras mis ojos parecían sauces llorones y lo poco que se había reconstruido mi corazón, quedo en pedazos más pequeños que antes –esto no puede ser, me las va a pagar –murmuro Jasper con los dientes apretados

-Jasper –susurre interrumpiendo por un momento mi llanto –llévame a casa por favor

-Claro Bella, pero Ed…

-No está, salió con Alice –interrumpí

-Adiós Bellita, que te vaya bien en Yale –chillo Tanya

-¡Que ganas de ahórcalos a ambos en este momento! –grite al cielo mientras más lagrimas caían por mis mejillas

-Tranquila Bells, te llevare a casa –dijo Jasper abrazándome y llevándome al monovolumen para irme a casa – ¿Quieres que le mande un mensaje a Alice para que lo mantenga lejos hasta que te tranquilices y puedas hablar con él? –me ofreció

-Bueno, dile lo siguiente "Al, Edward metió la pata bien hondo y Bella está destrozada, mantenlo lejos de la casa hasta que ella se tranquilice y pueda exigir explicaciones" –lloriquee –Eres un buen amigo Jasper

-Siempre estaré para ti Bella –me dio un apretón en la mano.

* * *

**Alice Pov**

Estaba teniendo un increíble día de compras con mi hermanito preferido, buscándole el regalo perfecto de despedida a Bella cuando me llega un mensaje de texto con el tono de mi Jazzy

_**Amor, Edward metió la pata bien hondo y Bella está destrozada. Mantenlo lejos de casa hasta que ella se tranquilice y pueda exigirle explicaciones al imbécil ese.**_

_**Perdona sé que es tu hermano pero es que ahora así que la embarro feo con Bella**_

_**Te ama, Tu Jazzy**_

La rabia inundo mi cuerpo haciendo que explotara en medio del centro comercial.

-¡QUE LE HICISTE A BELLA, EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! –grite a todo pulmón ganándome varias miradas de extrañeza y el shock de mi hermano

-¿De qué estás hablando Alice? –pregunto extrañado y con miedo

-¡Oh! Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando. Metiste la pata bien hondo y ahora MI mejor amiga está destrozada ¿Qué le hiciste Edward? Por favor dime que no la engañaste –rogué al cielo que me dijera que no la había engañado

-Emm Alice –dijo nervioso

-¡No! –Grite –Si la engañaste maldito bastardo, infiel, imbécil… -no se me ocurrían más insultos – ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Bella? Sabes por todo lo que ha pasado y tú vas y la engañas. ¿Quizás con que prostituta la engañaste?...-solté en medio del mall, todos nos miraban pero no me importaba, mi mejor amiga había sido dañada por mi propio hermano –Fue con Tanya no es así –lo encare

-Alice déjame explicarte…

-No tienes que explicarme a mi imbécil, es a Bella a quien le debes explicaciones, es a la chica que te ama y que supuestamente amabas.

-¡La amo! –exclamo

-¡No! ¡No es cierto! No la amas, porque si la amaras de verdad, si la amaras tanto como tú dices no la habrías engañado

-Alice, todo tiene una explicación

-Cállate, no quiero oírlo, nos vamos a casa, tienes cosas que aclarar Edward –dije seriamente -¡Ah! Y desde ahora ya no tienes hermana asique por favor no me hables nunca más en tu triste, miserable e infiel vida –lo arrastre al estacionamiento

Maneje por lo menos dos horas supuestamente ya deberíamos haber llegado a casa, pero lo que no sabía Edward es que no íbamos a casa. Me detuve a la mitad de la carretera y me baje para abrirle la puerta.

-Bájate –ordene

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto extrañado

No le conteste. Una vez que estuvo fuera del auto corrí a la puerta del conductor y cerré el auto para que no entrara

-Suerte consiguiendo un auto que te lleve devuelta a Forks, imbécil –grite y me aleje a toda velocidad hacia Forks, dejando botado a Edward en una carretera en la mitad de la nada.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Estaba destrozada. Peor que cuando Mike me pegaba porque por Mike el sentimiento no era tan fuerte, pero con Edward todo era distinto. El era mi mejor amigo, el amor de mi vida, la persona que me ayudaba siempre, mi compañero, mi ángel de la guarda. No podía creer lo que me había hecho, pero había pruebas de que todo era verdad

¿Por qué yo, Isabella Swan, no tenía la posibilidad de ser feliz en esta vida? ¿Por qué cada vez que salía el sol en mis días nublados todo volvía a fallar? Claro, tenía amigos, quienes me estaban consolando, pero no era lo mismo, porque Edward era mi vida, literalmente y ahora me había fallado.

Rose me estaba abrazando y acariciando mi cabello, tanto había llorado que podría haberme quedado dormida en su regazo de no ser por Jasper y Emmett que lanzaban improperios al aire contra Edward y el portazo que dio Alice cuando llego a la casa.

-¿Alice que haces aquí? –exclame, se suponía que mantendría lejos a Edward hasta que pudiera pedir explicaciones.

-No te preocupes amiga, me encargue de que Edward no llegue en un buen rato mas –dijo seriamente mientras corría abrazarme –no puedo creer lo que hizo ese imbécil

-Yo tampoco Alice, nunca me lo espere. Menos de Edward pero al pareces no se puede confiar en ningún hombre de manera amorosa –solloce ya me quedaban pocas lagrimas que derramar.

-¿Alice que hiciste con Edward? –pregunto Emmett

-Fácil, le dije que vendríamos a casa para que Bella obtuviera sus explicaciones pero no lo traque aquí, si no en dirección contraria y lo deje botado en la mitad de la carretera –se en congio de hombros

-Bien hecho chica –la felicito Rose

-¿Y cómo mierda esperas que vuelva? –la regaño Jasper

-Tendrá que pedir un taxi o un auto en esta dirección que lo traiga, la verdad no me importa. Para mi Edward ya no es mi hermano, Jazzy –admitió con voz fría

-Alice, lo menos que quiero es que se separen por mi culpa –me lamente

-No es por tu culpa Bella, tu no hiciste nada, toda la culpa es de Edward asique no te preocupes –me acaricio Alice.

Estuvimos como dos horas en silencio, esperando que mi llanto se tranquilizara. Todo se turnaban para consolarme hasta que llego Edward a la casa.

Ahí se detuvo el mundo, a pesar de que estaba completamente bañado en polvo, seguía perfecto a mi vista y lograba que los pedazos de mi corazón latieran desbocados.

Me pare del sillon y subí a su habitación esperando que me siguiera, me senté una sillón que tenia al lado del equipo de música y espere. Cuando llego cerró la puerta y se arrodillo frente a mí.

-Bella, perdóname –susurro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-No me siento lista para perdonarte Edward –dije seriamente –Pero creo que todos tienen que tener una oportunidad de explicar sus acciones asique ahora es tu turno.

-Bella, yo no sabía lo que hacía, estaba triste y enojado porque tú estabas extraña conmigo que en la junta de generación comencé a conversar con Tanya que cuando me dio una cerveza que estaba abierta, todos mis problemas se olvidaron y solo quería pasarla bien –explicaba con torpeza por culpa del lloriqueo –De verdad lo siento mucho Bella, me arrepiento un montón por lo que hice, porque rompí mi juramento, porque traicione tu confianza y el ideal que tenias sobre mi persona y a pesar de todo eso yo si te amo, en eso nunca te mentí y nunca lo haría.

-No vuelvas a decir que me amas, no me siento lista para escucharlas porque ya no las creo –dije con un nudo en la garganta –Necesito tiempo para mi Edward –le pedí levantándome del sillón –Por favor te pido que no vayas a Yale conmigo, ve a Princeton y cumple tu sueño que yo cumpliré el mío y veremos si es nuestro destino estar juntos, solo el tiempo lo dirá, ahora creo que necesito estar sola para procesar todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que me has dicho.

-¿Entonces llegamos hasta aquí? –murmuro

-Si, por ahora lo nuestro llega hasta aquí –dije caminando hacia la puerta –Que te vaya bien Edward –susurre cerrando la puerta mientras caían mas lagrimas al vacio.

* * *

**Si que la embarro Edward.**

**Creo que nunca en mi vida habia escrito un fic tan triste como este, la verdad estoy sacando todo de mi corazon, porque ustedes se mueren lo que me paso ahora, dicen que uno no puede ser amigo de la persona que se amo, pero yo no creia eso porque yo soy amiga de mi ex novio, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es verdad ya que mi ex novio me pide consejos de cómo conquistar a la chica que le gusta ahora! Golpe duro como dicen por ahí jajaja**

**Bueno espero que les guste y nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion**

**XOXO.**


	8. Y el ganador es Edward y se lleva todo

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, solo la trama y este capítulo está basado en la canción The Winner's Take it All de ABBA

* * *

**

Capitulo 8: El ganador es…. ¡Edward Cullen! Y se lo lleva todo.

**Edward Pov**

Pase toda la noche llorando como una niñita, pero no me importaba, ya nada importada. Bella se había enterado de mi infidelidad y había sido por terceras personas.

Sabía que me había equivocado y que iba a ser muy difícil que Bella me perdonara esta, pero no podía permitirme perderla, no otra vez, no después de que pase tres meses sin ella y casi muero y eso que solo éramos mejores amigos, ahora que somos novios o ex novios no sabía si podría continuar con mi vida.

Algo tenía que hacer para evitar que Bella se alejara de mi, tenía que conseguir su perdón a como fuera.

Entre lágrimas pase toda la noche ideando un plan, pero ninguno me convencía. Estaba completamente seguro de que Bella no quería verme y obviamente que no quería que la fuera a dejar al aeropuerto, pero eso no quería decir que yo fuera a cumplir sus deseos si eso significara perderla.

Al día siguiente no había dormido ni dos miserables horas y nadie en la casa me hablaba, los comprendía, no sabía si Bella les había contado la explicación que le di. Eso tampoco aseguraba que aunque supiera me perdonarían, ni yo mismo me perdono por lo que hice.

Tome desayuno solo.

Almorcé solo.

Vi televisión sin prestar atención solo.

La casa parecía deshabitada sin los chillidos de Alice cuando conversaba con Bella y los regaños de Bella hacia ella cuando la arrastraba de compras, sin las carcajadas estruendosas de Emmett por el sonrojo de Bella. Incluso extrañaba el silencio de Jasper.

Seguramente estaba todos en la habitación de Bella arreglando las cosas para irse en cualquier minuto al aeropuerto y yo perdería a la mujer de mi vida.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Seguía destrozada por lo de ayer pero aun así ya no lloraba, probablemente llore todo lo que mi cuerpo era capaz de botar en diez años. Todos mis amigos estaban en mi cuarto, pero aun así se sentía la falta de la persona más importante.

Estaba armando mi bolso de mano inconscientemente mientras Alice me hablaba pero no prestaba atención alguna, ahora sí que un hombre se había llevado todo de mí. Solo que nunca espere que Edward llegaría a ser ese hombre.

-Estoy lista –murmure

-Okey, vamos –dijo Rose

El camino fue silencioso, pareciera como si alguien se hubiera muerto y eso había pasado. De quien era el velorio, del corazón de Isabella Swan.

-Llegamos Bella –me aviso Jasper.

Llego el momento, donde dejaría todo el sufrimiento atrás en Forks y comenzaría un nueva vida, mi vida universitaria, donde me esperaba todo un futuro por delante en la música, pero sin amor.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho, prometo venir a verlos cuando termine de la carrera –sonreí pero a mí me pareció más una mueca –Tenemos que seguir en contacto

-No lo dudes Belly-Bells –me abrazo Emmett tratando de subirme el ánimo por millonésima vez

-Nosotros también te vamos a extrañar mucho –complemento Jasper uniéndose al abrazo

-¡Abrazo grupal! –exclamo Alice. Estuvimos mucho rato así hasta que anunciaron que mi vuelo comenzaba el embarque.

-Debes irte Bella –me ordeno Rosalie –estamos hablando

-Te voy extrañar mejor amiga ¿A quién voy a obligar a ir de compras conmigo? –suspiro Alice

-Podrías llevar a Lauren –bromee ganándome un pequeño codazo en las costillas por parte de mi amiga –Sabes que bromeo, creo que voy a extrañarte tanto que cuando vuelva te voy a rogar que me lleves a comprar –reí

-Te voy a tomar la palabra amiga –me abrazo –Cuídate mucho Bella

-Tu también Al, te quiero mucho –dije con un nudo en la garganta

-Yo también te quiero mucho BFF –lloriqueo

-Nos vemos pronto amigos –me despedí dirigiéndome hacia la puerta de embarque cuando escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

Me di vuelta y desee no hacerlo. Era Edward corriendo como loco con un ramo de rosas en las manos. Que irónica es la vida, pensar que hace casi nueve meses yo era la que corría detrás de Edward para que no se fuera.

-Bella no puedes irte, no quiero perderte. No otra vez –rogo jadeante. –No te vayas, por favor quédate –dijo entregándome el ramo. Yo estaba en shock.

No podía perdonarlo, no ahora. Tal vez mi orgullo es demasiado grande como para hacerlo ahora y tal vez mi corazón ya lo perdono por el hecho de que sabe que sin Edward yo no podía vivir.

-Edward, no quiero hablar ahora de las cosas que pasamos –murmure. Aun me quedaban un par de minutos para embarcar –porque esas cosas aunque me hagan daño, estoy tratando de dejarlas en el pasado

-Pero Bella…

-Déjame terminar, quiero dejar las cosas claras antes de irme. Y aunque ya no queda mucho que hablar, no te puedo perdonar. El ganador se lleva todo y esa persona eres tu, te llevaste mi fuerza, mi vida, mi amor. Te quedaste también con el sexo de Tanya. Yo soy la perdedora en todo este juego y me encojo ante tu victoria –me encogí de hombros resignada –Estaba en tus brazos pensando que yo pertenecía allí

-Bella, pertenecías, perteneces y pertenecerás allí siempre –me interrumpió tratando de tomar mis manos pero no se lo permití.

-Pensé que ese era mi hogar, que siempre seria fuerte allí, pero fui una tonta jugando siguiendo las reglas, quizás si hubiera sido tan tramposa como Tanya, seguiríamos como antes. El ganador se lleva todo y perdedor nada, es simple y está claro ¿Para qué quejarme? –le pregunte con voz fría –No quiero ser imprudente, pero necesito saberlo. ¿Ella besa mejor que yo? ¿Sientes lo mismo cuando ella dice tu nombre?

-Jamás, porque con ella no habían sentimientos, no significo nada en cambio contigo significa todo, hasta el "Eddy" hace que mi rodillas tiemblen –admitió avergonzado

-Gracias por aclararme eso y en tu interior tienes que saber que te voy a echar de menos, pero eso no importa nada. Las reglas del juego deben obedecerse ¿no?

-No necesariamente, podemos hacer trampa si me dejaras –siguió rogando

-Ya no quiero hablar más Edward si eso te pone triste y sé que si. También entiendo que has venido aquí a tomar mi mano, pero perdóname si te hace mal verme tan tensa, pero ya no me fio de ti porque como ya ves, el ganador se lleva todo y tú te llevaste todo de mi –termine mirando las rosas que tenía en mi mano.

Me acerque y deposite el último beso de despedida en su mejilla, para dejar las rosas en una pequeña mesa que había ahí y marcharme sin más a New Haven.

-Te amo Edward Cullen, lo hare siempre –murmure una vez en mi asiento, para caer dormida después.

* * *

**Saben, estoy sin palabras jajajaja no sé, me deja en shock este y el capitulo anterior cada vez que los reviso.**

**Espero que les guste, déjenme un RW con sus ideas de lo que podría pasar en el futuro, me gusta leerlas y saber quien se acerca y quién no.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :)**

**XOXO**


	9. Regresar a ese Diciembre en Forks

**Disclaimer: Esta capitulo está basado en la canción Back To December de Taylor Swift y como ya saben los personajes no son míos

* * *

**

Capitulo 9: Regresar a ese Diciembre en Forks

Cinco años después

**Bella Pov**

No dejaba de juguetear con mi celular, los nervios me estaban matando. Por fin iba a volver a mi hogar, a Forks.

Mis nervios tenían nombre y apellido. Edward Cullen

Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que lo vi y hable con él, en ese aeropuerto donde deje que mi orgullo dominara mis decisiones y que mi corazón se quedara callado. Ahora me doy cuenta que fue el peor error de mi vida.

Eran las once de la noche y yo sentada en un avión con dirección a Forks sin poder pegar un ojo. Un montón de preguntas golpeaban mi mente ¿Cómo estaba Edward? ¿Se acordara de mí? ¿Estará enojado por lo del último diciembre en que nos vimos? ¿Tendrá Novia? ¿Estará casado? ¿Tendrá hijos? Así me pase todo el viaje, atormentándome con mis propios pensamientos.

Cuando por fin llegue a Port Ángeles decidí ir y comprar un auto con el dinero que me regalo Phil y Renee cuando me gradué de la universidad con honores. Prefería ir conduciendo, así me demoraría mas en llegar a Forks

Trate de distraerme contemplado y recordando el paisaje donde viví mi niñez y adolescencia. Mala elección, el viaje se me hizo cortísimo y en menos de un suspiro ya estaba en mi antiguo hogar, la casa de Charlie. Se supone que yo vivía donde los Cullen pero dado a los acontecimientos pasados decidí que era mejor volver a donde me pertenecía.

La casa estaba igual como la recordaba solo que con una capa de polvo por sobre todas la cosas, me dedique a limpiar todo el día, no me sentía preparada para ir a la mansión Cullen todavía. Decidí ir a comprar un par de cosas para no morirme de hambre hasta que consiguiera trabajo aquí en Forks o en Port Ángeles.

Error.

Me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver ahora y frente a frente chocando nuestros carros.

-¿Bella Swan? –pregunto en shock

-Ho-Hola Ed.-Edward –tartamudee como idiota y me sonroje como un tomate -¿Cómo estás?

-Bi-Bien –dijo nervioso -¿Cuándo volviste?

-Hoy –respondí rápidamente –Oye ¿estas muy ocupado hoy? Vamos por un café y conversamos, solo si puedes claro –me apresure a agregar, no quería parecer desesperada.

-Claro –sonrió –Veámonos en media hora más en el café del pueblo –me dijo antes de seguir con sus compras

Hice todo rápido, fui a dejar las cosas a casa y después me dirigí al lugar donde Edward me dijo que nos encontraríamos, tenia los pelos de punta y el estomago revuelto como nunca antes. Obviamente cuando yo llegue el ya estaba allí esperándome en una mesita al fondo del lugar para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente.

-Hola otra vez –saludo levantándose de la silla y corriendo la mía para poder sentarme, el siempre tan caballero

-Gracias –susurre –Oye Edward, gracias por hacerte un tiempo para hablar conmigo

-¿Qué estas diciendo Bella? Obvio que me daría un tiempo para hablar contigo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, tres o cuatro años

-Cinco –lo corregí enseguida –Han pasado cinco años, pero ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Cómo está tu familia? Hace un tiempo que no se mucho de ellos

-Haber por donde empiezo. Están todos bien, yo termine yendo a Princeton y ahora estoy trabajando con mi padre en el hospital. Alice como debes saber se fue a Paris a estudiar diseño pero ya está de vuelta y viviendo con Jasper, preparando la boda. Tienes que ir a verla a casa, ya que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo allí hablando con mama y Rose sobre los preparativos. Emmett y Rose viven juntos también en una casa cerca de la nuestra y pasan la mayor parte del tiempo en casa también. Yo sigo viviendo con Esme y Carlisle ya que trabajamos juntos y eso –me sonrió. Dios como extraño esa sonrisa, pensé mirandolo embobada. A pesar de todo no me rebelo mucho, y es obvio yo tampoco lo haría si los papeles fueran al revés, no después de que lo deje.

-Yo he estado bien –dije aunque no me había preguntado –Me gradué en Música en Yale y con honores y me vine aquí a probar suerte, quería volver a mi hogar. Mira Edward yo se que todavía estas dolido por lo del diciembre pasado

-Bella, no tenemos porque hablar de eso si no quieres –me interrumpió, esta charla era poner el dedo en la herida para la dos

-Pero yo necesito sacarme esto del pecho –admití –Se que tienes grabada en tu mente cuando deje las rosas que me regalaste botadas y me fui, créeme yo sueño con ese día todos los días desde hace cinco años –lo vi fruncir el ceño –También me acuerdo del día de tu cumpleaños y no te llame, lo siento y feliz cumpleaños atrasado –trate de agregarle un poco de humor y sacarle una sonrisa

-Gracias Bella

-También pienso en los veranos que pasamos juntos, cuando te reías a carcajadas conmigo, extraño tu risa Edward y me acuerdo cuando en otoño me di cuenta que te amaba, pero llegaron los días oscuros…

-No tenemos que hablar de eso, enserio –insistió

-¡Necesito sacarme esto del pecho Edward! –exclame –El miedo a que se volviera a repetir lo de Tanya y mi orgullo herido me paralizaron y cuando me diste amor yo solo atine a decirte adiós –llore –Sabes, no lloro desde el día en que me fui, no he llorado en cinco años, pero ahora me siento bien al hacerlo porque me recuerda la vez que me sostuviste en tu brazos la primera noche que me viste llorar por Mike, me sentí completa. Tal vez es en vano que yo te diga esto, ahora ya son solo sueños sin sentido, pero si tú me vuelves a querer, yo te corresponderé de la manera correcta. Cambiaria el pasado si pudiera y entiendo que estés cerrado a hablar conmigo, pero ahora estoy tragándome mi orgullo, algo tarde, debería habérmelo tragado en el diciembre de hace cinco años. Quiera verte para decirte que lo siento por esa noche, la "libertad" que obtuve al alejarme de ti fue pensar en ti y en ese día todo el tiempo deseando tragarme mi orgullo y haberte dicho que si te había perdonado. Te juro Edward que si pudiera volver a ese diciembre aquí en Forks y haría lo correcto, cambiaria mi forma de actuar y me habría sincerado contigo.

-Bella, ya basta –me corto a punto de llorar también –Yo nunca te deje de querer, nunca deje de extrañarte. También desee volver a diciembre para no cometer la estupidez de engañarte con Tanya. Me alegra saber que ya me habias perdonado, que tu orgullo fue lo que te hizo irte y no el hecho de que ya no me amabas, pero… -se detuvo

-Pero… -lo incite aunque sabía que me llevaba a algo malo necesitaba saber lo que quería decirme

-pero ya es un poco tarde, yo te amo, pero tal vez es mejor que las cosas sigan como están. Tu misma dijiste hay que dejar que el tiempo decida y para mí el tiempo todavía no ha hecho su elección –termino frio

-Entonces así quedamos… -me dije a mi misma –Solo necesito saber una cosa más Edward

-¿Y qué es eso?

-¿Me perdonas por lo del diciembre pasado? –murmure

-Ya lo hice, hace mucho tiempo que te perdone Bella –sonrió con tristeza

-Gracias Edward, nos vemos –me despedí y Salí del café llorando como no lo hacía hace cinco años atrás…

* * *

**QUE PENA ME DIO! JAJAJA ESTOY QUE LLORO ENSERIO**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**

**XOXO**


	10. Quedate

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de SM y este capítulo está basado en la canción Stay de Miley Cyrus.**

**Solo quedan dos capitulitos mas… que están en proceso :) jajaja ojala terminarlos esta semana ya que se me vienen dos semanas de miedo. Dos pruebas de biología, dos pruebas de matemáticas, dos pruebas de lenguaje, una de ingles, una de historia y tareas… muchas tareas asique estaré full desconectada estas dos semanas :)

* * *

**

Capitulo 10: Quédate

**Bella Pov**

Habían pasado ya semanas desde la última vez que había hablando con Edward, misteriosamente cada vez que iba a su casa a ver a Alice, Rose y Esme el no estaba. Finalmente me di por vencida quizás ya no había una segunda oportunidad para nosotros y tenía que resignarme a la realidad, aun así seguía poniendo el dedo en la herida yendo donde los Cullen ya que –para sorpresa mía –soy la dama de horror de Alice junto a Rosalie asique tenía que está presente en todas y cada una de las reuniones familiares sobre los preparativos de la boda del siglo.

El día de la boda fue el más largo de toda mi existencia y eso que es corta. Fui la barbie en versión gigante de Alice y Rose, me hicieron masajes, pedicura, manicura, me depilaron, me maquillaron y peinaron y finalmente me vistieron con el más bello vestido que había visto en mi vida, no quería ni preguntar el precio ya que estaba segura de que era impagable, era sencillo pero simplemente hermoso. De un color azul marino, largo de un solo hombro con detalles plateados por debajo del busto y en el hombro. El de Rose era el mismo pero en un rojo pasión.

Estaba nerviosísima, quizás más que la novia misma. Después de semanas vería a Edward ya que era el padrino de Jasper junto a Emmett. Por culpa de eso me gane bastantes regaños de parte de Alice y Rose ya que no dejaba de moverme y no podían peinarme y maquillarme pero ¿Pueden culparme por estar nerviosa cuando vería al amor de mi vida después de semanas que parecieron meses?

Todo estaba listo, los invitados ya estaban sentados, el juez estaba en su posición y yo estaba en la escalera de los Cullen con unos tacos mortales, con el nerviosismo a mil por hora y esperando que la música de las damas de honor anunciaran mi entrada. Camine lentamente por la escalera, una vez segura en tierra firme camine por el pasillo improvisado y vi los orbes verdes más bellos y únicos del mundo, esos que vería a un millón de kilómetros y los reconocería sin ningún problema. Me miraban fijamente, pero yo no podía mantener mi vista fija en ellos. Si lo hacia tropezaría y arrumaría al día especial de mi mejor amiga y eso era lo que menos quería, aunque las ganas de verle a él intentaran persuadirme.

La ceremonia se me hizo eterna, sentir sus ojos sobre mi lo hizo peor, a pesar de que todo era hermoso y que los votos matrimoniales eran los más románticos que había escuchado aun así no podía dejar de pensar en el adonis griego que estaba a escasos centímetros de mi y que no podía ni siquiera verlo sin caer en la locura.

Baile con Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle cuando se inicio el vals luego debería haberme tocado con Edward pero el seguía con Alice y no quería interrumpir su momento de hermanos especialmente que la última vez que los vi unidos fue antes de enterarme de lo de Tanya y me gustaba mucho esa imagen como para destruirla.

El resto de la fiesta paso sin mayores acontecimientos. Yo agarre el ramo y Edward la liga… ese fue un momento incomodo en donde nuestras miradas se cruzaron por una fracción de segundo. Luego de eso no nos vimos en ningún momento, probablemente Edward me estaba evitando y yo en cierto grado también aunque si me hablara yo le respondería como la mujer educada que era, pero quería evitar ese momento, ya lo dije.

Todo iba bien hasta que Dimitri Vulturi me invito a bailar y yo acepta. A Edward se le deformo la cara en dos miserables seguros, paso de serio y rabioso. Al principio no me imaginaba porque era hasta que me fije que paso todo el tiempo mirándome bailar y descubrí que era los amados y odiados celos. Por una parte me sentía bien, eso quería decir que él todavía seguía teniendo sentimientos por mí, ahora que tan fuerte eran no estaba del todo segura pero de que había, habían. Seguí bailando hasta que Edward desapareció de mi vista y lo vi subir corriendo por las escaleras, seguramente en dirección a su habitación. Ahí tuve que seguirlo, ya no aguantaba más. Era hora de romper la ley del hielo con Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Bella

Bella

Bella

Bella

Era lo único que podía pensar durante estas semanas e incluso creo que en algún momento llegue a responder Bella a preguntas que no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, ella estaba siempre en mi mente.

El día de la boda fue una tortura no cruzar una palabra con ella, se veía tan bella en ese vestido azul marino que marcaba cada curva de su hermoso cuerpo y el color pálido de su piel que en ese momento de verdad creí que su nombre era indudablemente el mejor para ella y eso que ya lo creía anteriormente.

Cuando ella agarro el ramo y yo la liga llegue a creer que quizás si teníamos un destino juntos, pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando acepto bailar con Dimitri, el monstro verde de los celos me lleno el cuerpo como nunca antes lo había hecho que tuve que irme a mi cuarto antes de ir corriendo a golpear al imbécil, dejar la embarrada en la boda de mi hermana que por fin me había perdonado lo de Bella después de que se entero que hablamos y llevarme a Bella lejos de allí para reclamarle porque estaba bailando con ese bastardo y no conmigo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando sentí unos golpecitos delicados en mi puerta

-Quien quiera que sea, váyase –grite furioso

-¿Edward? –pregunto esa voz dulce haciendo caso omiso a mi petición pero que podía relajarme en menos de un suspiro

-¿Bella? –susurre mirando hacia la puerta y obteniendo la mejor vista de todas, la más bella. –No sabes lo bueno que es escuchar tu voz

-Podría decir lo mismo –sonrió haciendo que mi corazón se volviera loco -¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, claro –me apresure a decir invitándola a sentarse en mi cama.

-Sabes no hemos estado solos en tu habitación desde… bueno tu sabes desde cuándo –agacho la cabeza

-Si Bella, lo sé –murmure, era la hora de sincerarme –Creo que es mi turno

-¿Turno de qué? –pregunto extrañada

-De sincerarme contigo –la mire a los ojos un largo rato esperando respuesta

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres –me ofreció

-Quiero hacerlo porque el tiempo se me está resbalando de las manos y ahora que lo he pensado en estos días, si pudiera tener un deseo, te volvería a tener a mi lado –le tome la mano y ella por primera vez en cinco años no la quito de allí, me sentía completo en ese momento. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas estaban juntas por fin –Bella no sabes cuánto te extraño y cuanto te necesito.

-Tienes razón –me miro seriamente –No lo sé, solo se cuanto te extraño y te necesito yo.

-No es punto de comparación –le di un ligero apretón de manos y le sonreí –Tengo que admitir que trate de vivir sin ti al igual que tu lo hiciste pero me sentía solo y vacio y terminaba llorando destrozado por dentro que salía al jardín y miraba las estrellas imaginando que tu hacías lo mismo en ese instante, de alguna manera te sentía mas cerca de mí y te podía escuchar decir que también me extrañabas y necesitabas –me lamente y ella lloraba a mares, levante la mano libre que me quedaba y le quite esas lagrimas de sus bellos ojos antes de continuar con mi monologo –Te amo –solté sin pensar –mas que hace cinco años –si no veo tu cara me pierdo. Nada ha cambiado Bella, nada y nadie ha ocupado tu lugar en todos estos años. Por favor di que me amas también y más que antes –rogué cerrando los ojos preparándome mentalmente para el rechazo que venía a continuación.

-Lamento que sea de esta manera Edward –susurro quitando sus manos de las mías, dejando un vacio en mi –Pero tengo que regresar a casa –estaba huyendo otra vez –pero si me pides que me quede… -paro para tomar una respiración profunda –lo hare –prometió –me quedare siempre y si, te amo y mucho más que antes, cada segundo te amo más que el anterior y eso nunca se detuvo –se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No quiero y no puedo perderte Bella, no otra vez, no quiero perderte nunca –la detuve agarrándole la muñeca y girándola suavemente para que me mirara –si me dieran la oportunidad de escoger a la mujer que me acompañara el resto de mi vida te escogería a ti otra vez –me acerque más a ella –Eres la única a la que puedo aferrarme, sin ti mi corazón se detiene –admití agarrando su cara entre mis manos –asique quédate –pedí depositando un casto beso en sus labios –por favor quédate siempre –susurre antes de besarla nuevamente y no separarme nunca de ella

-Me quedare Edward Cullen, porque eres mi vida y mucho más y sin ti, me muero –murmuro sobre mis labios

-Gracias por existir…

* * *

**QUE LINDO! AHORA SI QUE SI TODO VUELVE A SU CURSO NATURAL! Jajajaja**

**Espero que les guste, asique si es así hagan clic en el botón de abajo y me cuentan :) ahora si no les gusto y tienen sugerencias también son aceptadas mientras no sea nada ofensivo.**

**Un beso, gracias por los RW, ALERTAR Y FAVORITOS :)**


	11. Todo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM este capítulo está basado en tres canciones, la primera es Halo de Bethany Joy Lenz, la segunda es Everything de Michael Buble y la tercera Taking Chances de Celine Dion. Lo único de todo esto que me pertenece es la loca historia :)**

**Por fin un poquito de tiempo para escribir! He estado loquísima con la escuela asique nada de tiempo y hoy creo que es el único día que podre escribir además que he estado bloqueadisima, me costó un mundo plasmar y unir mis ideas asique ojala que les guste porque pucha que me costo jajaja un beso

* * *

**

Capitulo 11: Todo

**Bella Pov**

Después de la boda todo fue tranquilo y todo volvió al orden natural. Edward y yo estábamos juntos otra vez y dispuestos a nunca separarnos, Jasper y Alice seguían de luna de miel, Emmett y Rose estaba de viaje por Europa en una segunda luna de miel y Carlisle había pedido vacaciones en el hospital para tomarse unas semanas con Esme en la isla Esme por lo que Edward y yo teníamos la casa para nosotros solos lo cual era una gran ventaja.

Disfrutábamos estar el uno con el otro, cinco años separados era mucho tiempo y era hora de recupéralo.

No habíamos tenido ninguna discusión importante, solo cosas insignificantes como dinero o trabajo, pero obviamente el color rosa en nuestras vidas no duraría para siempre, no era un cuento de hadas, no existía el felices para siempre. Era la vida real

Habíamos salido a pasear por el parque cuando una mujer demasiado sensual y coqueta para mi gusto comenzó a caminar en nuestra dirección.

-¡Eddy! –chillo Tanya saltando a sus brazos provocando un dolor profundo en mi pecho.

-Hola Tanya –saludo Edward educadamente pero sin soltar mi mano

-Isabella –me miro penetrándome con la mirada –veo que volviste al pueblo

-No Tanya no lo hice, solo soy un producto de tu imaginación –ironice _por supuesto que estoy aquí para cuidar a mi hombre de tus garras sucias perra_ pensé para mis adentros

-Eddy necesito hablar contigo –lo miro haciendo omiso a mi comentario –a solas

-Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme puedes decirlo con Bella presente, después de todo es mi novia y ya no tenemos secretos –contesto tranquilamente

-Bueno si quieres, solo quería decirte que te amo Eddy –pestañeo como si tuviera polvo en sus ojos tratando de coquetear –y que dejes a Bella para estar conmigo

-Que –dije en shock

-Tranquila amor –me dio un ligero apretón en la mano –Tanya yo no voy a dejar de Bella por ti, no me voy a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra asique pierdes tu tiempo hablando con migo

-Pero Eddy

-No me digas Eddy –pidió Edward tratando de mantener la compostura –Y por favor deja de gastar dinero mandándome mensajes eróticos porque no producen nada en mi –luego de eso Tanya se fue bastante ofendida del lugar lanzando improperios al aire y diciendo que Edward nunca conseguiría una mujer de verdad como ella.

- ¿Mensajes Eróticos? –Lo encare –Parece que hay cosas que tienes que explicarme o no Edward Cullen

-No son nada Bella, locuras que me manda Tanya para que te deje y me "escape" con ella –se encogió de hombros –pero eso no va a suceder porque yo ya tengo todo lo que quiero y mas

-¿Cómo que no son nada? –chille

-No significan nada para mí –volvió a insistir tomando mis dos manos

-Pero para mí sí –le quite las manos –si significan algo después de lo que paso hace cinco años atrás

-Bella dejemos atrás el pasado, nuestra relación es perfecta no tienes porque sentirte insegura sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti

-¡Claro que me siento insegura Edward! Porque si paso una vez fácilmente puede pasar de nuevo, especialmente con la top model Tanya, porque claro ella es alta, sexy, curvilínea, rubia y yo soy bajita, castaña, blanca como el papel, sin ninguna curva que presumir -grite

-Eres perfecta para mí –susurro –Bella nuestra relación iba perfecta ¿Por qué la hechas a perder ahora con tus celos idiotas?

-¿Perfecta? Nuestra relación es perfecta –lo mire como si se hubiera vuelto loco –Edward que yo sepa nunca te prometí eso, nunca te dije que en nuestra relación iba a estar soleado todos los días porque te voy a dar todo de mi y eso incluye lo bueno y lo malo

-Y lo acepto feliz Bella, ya te dije eres perfecta para mi

-¿Por qué me pones en un pedestal? –Le pregunte –Me tienes tan arriba en tu mente que ya no veo el suelo firme y te equivocas porque yo no soy perfecta. Voy a cometer errores siempre, soy solo una insignificante humana y esa es mi gracia salvadora. Asique por favor Edward no te ciegues, veme tal como soy, tengo errores e incluso llego a pecar de vez en cuando. Por favor bájame de ese pedestal imaginario que me has hecho porque no pertenezco ahí.

-Si lo haces, porque para mí eres un ángel de la guarda, sin ti yo seguiría consumido en mi depresión de tenerte lejos –me tenía hasta la coronilla. Yo no era el ideal que tenia de mí y tenia que hacerlo entrar en razón si quería que esta relación funcionara y durara para el resto de mi vida.

-Ahora solo tengo una cosa clara –lo mire a los ojos –A tus ojos yo tengo una aureola sobre mi cabeza, pero si estuvieras en mi lugar no pensarías ni dirías eso, si vieras todo esto a través de mis ojos probablemente entenderías lo que te estoy diciendo y pidiendo. Edward yo solo quiero amarte, nada más que eso y quiero que solo aceptes eso.

-Y lo acepto Bella, porque yo también lo único que quiero hacer es amarte de aquí hasta que el destino nos separe y nos reúna en algún otro lugar. Pero también entiende que a mis ojos eres perfecta, quizás para el resto eres torpe, fea, gorda o lo que sea pero para mí eres perfecta, eres mi ángel, eres mi todo –me explico

* * *

**Edward Pov**

¿Cómo pasamos del color rosa de nuestra relación al color gris? ¿Cómo Bella se podía comparar con la sin neuronas de Tanya? ¿Cómo creía ella que no era un ángel o perfecta? Estaba ciega.

-No puedo ser tu todo Edward –me recrimino –tienes tu carrera que es tu sueño, tienes a tu familia, a tus amigos y a mí. Asique yo no soy todo

-Isabella por favor escúchame y escúchame con atención –tome su rostro entre mis manos y me sumergí en sus ojos achocolatados –Bella eres la estrella fugaz de mi noche oscura, eres la línea en la arena cuando voy demasiado lejos, eres la piscina en un día de agosto

-Edward, déjame ver si lo entiendo –me miro con una expresión extraña aun así no retiro su rostro de entre mis manos – ¿Me estas comparando con una piscina? Bueno no es lo mas romántico que me has dicho y que esperaba de ti –se encogió de hombro

-Bella, tu eres la persona más literaria y poética del mundo con todos los clásicos que lees ¿Cómo es que no lo entiendes? –me reí

-Bueno me dijiste que escuchara y la verdad eso no se escucha muy bien…

-Shh déjame terminar mejor –sonreí antes de darle un corto beso –Bella –me miro sin pestañar –tu nombre es lo más perfecto que puedo mencionar –me sonrió coquetamente, en ese momento era tan feliz que podía volverme loco en ese instante e incluso llegar a excitarme, esta mujer me tenia comiendo de su mano –actúas coquetamente cuando me sonríes, sabes perfectamente lo que haces asique no finjas, aun así es lindo

-¿Yo, coqueteándote? ¿Para qué si ya te tengo a mi lado? –rio sensualmente pero a la vez era algo natural en ella.

-No te hagas –piñizque su pequeña nariz cariñosamente –Eres mi fuente de los deseos, eres cada minuto de cada uno de mis días –pase mis manos por su cintura para acercarla a mí y no dejarla escapar jamás –No puedo creer que soy tu hombre Bella y que puedo besarte solo porque quiero

-Eso siempre va a ser así, yo digo lo mismo tampoco puedo creer que yo soy tu mujer, que tengo a mi lado el hombre más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra

-No soy perfecto Bella, nunca lo fui, si así fuera probablemente ahora nos estaríamos casando en vez de estar retomando nuestra relación después de estar separados años que parecieron siglos, pero ahora lo que vengan en nuestro camino lo llevaremos a cabo porque nuestro amor puede todo.

-De eso no tengo dudas –me aseguro llevando sus manos a mi cabello mientras trataba de acercarse para besarme aunque yo no se lo permitiera –No seas tramposo Edward Cullen tu puedes besarme cuando quieres pero yo no, lindo –ironizo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Así es la vida loca Bella y a estas alturas eres tú

-¿Qué? No entiendo Edward ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Eres tú, tú me haces cantar, eres cada línea, cada letra, cada canción, porque eres perfectamente imperfecta, porque eres mi todo –me acerque para besarla pero no me lo permitió

-Tu también eres todo para mi Edward –sonrió –pero…

-Pero que –dije duro

-Pero como es que me escogiste a mí, la chica llena de defectos por sobre cualquier universitaria que probablemente se fue detrás de ti o por sobre Tanya que es prácticamente perfecta por fuera –me dijo cabizbaja

-Porque yo no quiero a una mujer perfecta por fuera o que sea catalogada perfecta por la sociedad, quiero a mi media naranja, la mujer que yo creo perfecta y esa mujer es inteligente, graciosa, aplicada, preocupada, sincera, fuerte y por sobre todo tiene defectos y eso eres tú y mucho mas, por eso estoy contigo, porque tú eres mi definición de perfección.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

-Creo que eso es lo más lindo que te he oído decirme desde que te quedaste conmigo cuando termine con Mike y no fuiste a la universidad –sonreí tontamente enamorada, pero si esto es lo que llaman amor y algunas personas dicen que es tonto, quiero ser tonta por el resto de mi vida al lado de Edward.

-¿Te acuerdas de ese día? –me pregunto con sus ojos verdes brillantes de felicidad

-Por supuesto –le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que me dijiste. _Pero gane algo mucho mejor, la universidad vendrá después_ –repetí tratando de imitar el tono de su voz –ese fue el día en que me sentí completa, en el que me di cuenta que era estar enamorada de verdad

-Yo ya lo sabía –me miro sin pestañear –solo faltaba que tú te dieras cuenta para que mi sueños se hicieran realidad.

-Edward, tu no sabias mucho sobre mi pasado y ahora yo no sé mucho que será sobre mi futuro, quizás esto está yendo muy rápido –comente mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza, pensaba que toda esta conversación nos llevaría a un final –y si llega a su final nuevamente probablemente no sabré lo que significo esta relación para mí. Pero quiero comenzar de nuevo contigo por segunda vez y quizás tú puedas ayudarme llevándome algún lugar.

-Conozco el lugar perfecto y está justo aquí –apunto al lado izquierdo de su tonificado pecho

-Tenia el corazón abatido Edward –vi algo sombrío apoderarse de sus ojos, sabía perfectamente en que estaba pensando – pero al final siempre vuelvo por más y no hay nada como el amor para levantarte ¿no? Cuando estás en el piso. Y misteriosamente ese amor proviene del mismo hombre que me destrozo en primer lugar, que irónico –reí amargamente –asique háblame y caminemos como amantes

-Por siempre y para siempre –me prometió

-Pero antes tengo una pregunta –anuncie

-La que quieras amor

-¿Qué dices tú de tomar riesgos? –pregunte

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Porque el estar conmigo es un riego ¿Qué dices de saltar de un acantilado? Sin saber que abajo hay un suelo solido o una mano amiga que te ayude o un infierno en el cual pagar tus pecados ¿Qué dices? Porque básicamente así es el estar conmigo, porque en nuestra relación nada será predecible y tendremos altos y bajos. ¿Estas dispuesto a estar junto a mí en todo? –le advertí. Por un momento llegue a creer que estaba meditando sus opciones entre seguir conmigo o irse corriendo a otro lado, pero me equivoque

-Si, quiero tomar ese riesgo –contesto sin pensar –porque ya te dije, eres mi todo y eso no va a cambiar aun que los problemas lo intenten

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber –sonreí antes de lanzarme como una caníbal sobre sus labios y botándolo sin querer al pasto

-Salvaje –exclamo entre risas

-Pero soy tu salvaje –comente sensualmente –te amo

-yo te amo mas –me apretó a él.

Por fin éramos felices y a pesar de todos los problemas pasados y los que pudieran presentarse en el futuro, los íbamos a derrotar juntos con la frente en alto y amándonos hasta que algo sobrenatural nos separara.

* * *

**YUJU! Lo termine por fin, me costó demasiado escribirlo, no se imaginan. En el próximo capitulo veremos el desenlace de esta historia de amor que ha tenido bastante problemitas. Mas que un capitulo yo creo que será un epilogo como para cerrar esta historia como se debe, no se lo meditare :)**

**Nos leemos.**

**Flores, tomates? Me cuentan en un RW**

**XOXO**


	12. Este loco sentimiento que llaman Amor

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen si no a SM.**

**IMPORTANTE POR FAVOR LEER**

**Si lo sé, me demore un montón, pero es que he estado a full con la escuela y he estado con gripe los últimos tres días y eso me ha tenido amarrada a la cama pero por fin he logrado tener un tiempito y aquí estoy nuevamente. He estado pensando seriamente en hacer una secuela de esta historia, un nuevo capítulo de Last Friday Night y ponerme las pilas con Glee al estilo Twilight. Con esta ultima voy si o si, las otras dos… bueno hay que ver como están las cosas en mi vida y también si les gusta la idea a ustedes :)**

**Eso, un beso y espero que les guste el final de esta historia y las otras dos ideas que tengo.**

* * *

Capitulo 12: Este Sentimiento Loco Llamado Amor

**Bella Pov**

Llevaba doce maravillosos meses con el amor de mi vida, realmente era feliz.

-Amor, te tengo una sorpresa –grito Edward desde el primer piso de nuestro hogar, la mansión Cullen. Luego de un par de meses Esme y Carlisle decidieron regalarnos su hogar de toda la vida y ellos se mudaron a otra cerca de la casa de Rose. A pesar de que trate de negarme ya que era un enorme espacio para solo dos miserables humanos, mis quejas y reclamos no sirvieron de nada.

-Edward, sabes que odio las sorpresas –comente bajando por las escaleras cuando me encontré con una barriga gigante y detrás de ella mi mejor amiga, quien había estado de viaje por los últimos siete meses con Jasper -¡Alice! –Chille bajando rápidamente las escaleras para abrazarla suavemente –Mira esa barriga, mi sobrinito va a ser bastante grande –sonreí

-Así parece y bueno para los deportes porque patea como malo de la cabeza –me sonrió –Y no es solo tu sobrino Bella

-¿De qué hablas Al? –pregunte extrañada

-Que quiero que seas su madrina asique a partir de hoy tienes un ahijado –me abrazo efusivamente

-Gracias Alice, me haces muy feliz amiga

-Corrección mejor amiga –me fulmino con la mirada –Ahora vamos a mi antiguo cuarto, tenemos trabajo que hacer

-¡Oh no! Alice ¿Qué estas tramando ahora? –exclame con preocupación, aunque ya me estaba imaginando mi futuro

-¿Tú crees que te voy a dejar que te arregles sola para tu aniversario de novios? De eso ni hablar señorita –me empujo escaleras arriba

-Edward ayúdame –suplique en busca de mi novio, pero claro el ya no estaba allí porque sabía lo que Alice estaba planeando y sabía que era mejor salir arrancando –Vaya novio que tengo, le pido ayuda y desaparece –susurre –Al me las he arreglado siete meses sin tu ayuda, creo que puedo arreglármelas sola otra vez.

-No sé como lo has logrado –dijo con falsa preocupación antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Que graciosa –ironice

El resto de la tarde fui su conejillo de indias, estuvo por lo menos dos horas paseándose de mi closet al suyo sacando las prendas mas lindas pero a la vez las mas provocadoras que teníamos para probármelas.

Finalmente escogió uno morado eléctrico, con plateado. Era corto, sin espalda y manga larga con pretinas en color plateado en los puños y en la parte final del vestido que se adhería a mis muslos y unos zapatos que por primera vez en todos nuestros años de amistad no eran mortales para mi humanidad y torpeza.

Luego de elegido el atuendo, probó cada maquillaje que encontró en la casa para obtener la combinación perfecta mientras hablaba consigo misma diciéndose "recogido o suelto" en relación a mi peinado.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche por fin me dejo en libertad frente al espejo. Estaba irreconocible, parecía una modelo de pasarela y eso me gustaba mucho

-Wow Alice, estoy preciosa –sonreí frente al espejo de cuerpo completo –Gracias por todo tu esfuerzo amiga, pero ¿para qué tanto? Si solo es una cena ya que Edward tiene turno a la medianoche.

-No importa si estarás así cinco minutos o diez horas, siempre tienes que estar bella, Bella. Valga la redundancia –rio pero enseguida se puso seria -¿Eres feliz? –soltó sin previo aviso

-Por supuesto que lo soy ¿Qué te hace creer que no lo seria? –pregunte extrañada

-Nada, solo quería asegurarme –sonrió mientras me abrazaba –ahora bajemos, que Edward te está esperando, tienen que aprovechar las cuatro horas que tienen para celebrar su aniversario

Baje lentamente las escaleras, aunque los tacos eran moderados para los que solía usar obligada por Alice, como decía el dicho "mejor prevenir que lamentar". A Edward se le abrió la boca casi tres metros después de verme que tuve que aguantarme la risa

-¡Jasper! –grite girando la cara en dirección al living un vez que ya estaba en tierra firme –tráeme un balde y uno de los baberos que le regalaron a mi ahijado creo que Edward los necesita más ahora –sonreí mirando sus orbes verdes mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello para acercarme más a él y embriagarme con su aroma

-Te ves hermosa –susurro en mi oído provocando que un escalofrío bajara por mi espalda – ¿Nos vamos? –me ofreció su brazo

Íbamos en el auto, conversando de la vida, él de sus pacientes, le brillaban sus hermosos ojos cada vez que hablaba de ellos y de lo que le apasionaba más que nada en esta vida y yo de mis alumnos en el instituto, tenía grandes cantautores y había un joven prodigio en el piano, no había conocido a nadie tocando el piano como él, excepto quizás Edward.

-Se nota que eres feliz trabajando en el instituto –tomo mi mano

-Si lo soy, es lo que me gusta, lo que amo y tú también eres feliz salvando vidas –le di un apretón

-Sí, de alguna manera me siento importante en este mundo

-Edward tu ya eres importante, el solo hecho de estar siempre para mí ya te hace importante –sonreí tontamente enamorada

-Te amo –suspiro

-Yo más –reí –Edward ¿A dónde vamos? Llevas como una hora y media manejando y todavía no llegamos

-Ya verás. Es un lugar muy especial y no te preocupes por el tiempo, digamos que cierto doctor con ciertas influencias logro que cierto doctor más viejo lo reemplazara –sonrió traviesamente

-¿Carlisle esta en Forks? –Pregunte – ¿no que se había ido de viaje por Asia con Esme?

-Sí, pero ya volvió y acepto gustoso al saber que todavía seguíamos juntos

Luego de nuestra conversación nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio. Escuchando el ronronear del motor y la música de Debussy de fondo. No sabría decir si fueron cinco minutos o una hora más de viaje, no me importaba porque estaba al lado del ser más perfecto que pisaba la tierra.

-Llegamos –anuncio deteniendo el auto frente a un sendero

-¿De qué hablas? Estamos en medio de la nada –fruncí el seño mirando el sendero de tierra que tenía por delante, Adiós Pedicura Perfecta me lamente en mi mente

-Si probablemente tengas razón aunque aun no llegamos a nuestro destino final, esta es solo una escala por decirlo de alguna manera –comento Edward mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo. Después de eso todo se fue a negro y no porque me hubiera desmayado

-¿Edward que estás haciendo? –chille alarmada al darme cuenta de que me estaba vendando los ojos.

-Tranquila amor, es solo para la sorpresa –me abrazo luego de vendarme –ahora sigue el dulce sonido de mi voz

-¡Eso nunca Edward Cullen! –Exclame quedándome en mi lugar –Sabes lo particularmente torpe que soy, especialmente en zapatos de tacón, no me voy a mover ni un solo centímetro hasta que me saques esta venda

-Bueno Bella Swan eso no va a pasar asique prepárate –dijo con tono malicioso

-¿Qué vas hacer Edward Cullen? –pregunte cautelosa y antes de un respiro estaba colgada como caballito en la espalda de Edward – ¡Bájame en este instante! –ordene

-Eso no va a pasar damisela, ya que te rehusaste a caminar, yo te voy a llevar –rio melodiosamente

Finalmente decidí rendirme, no tenia caso discutir con alguien tan terco como Edward Cullen, deje que me llevara a su voluntad. Caminamos –más bien él camino –por lo menos unos diez minutos sin soltar una palabra. El silencio entre nosotros era la mejor manera de conversar o de estar completamente con el otro sin distracciones de frases que pudieran ser tomadas en otro contexto.

-Muy bien ángel mío, hemos llegado a nuestro destino –dijo suavemente mientras me dejaba con toda la delicadeza que le permitían sus fuertes y sensibles brazos en tierra firme.

-Ya era hora –susurre -¿Ahora me vas a decir dónde estamos? –rodé los ojos por debajo de la tela que los cubría.

-Porque no mejor lo ves por ti misma –casi podía ver como sonreía. Luego de eso sentí como se desarmaba el nudo en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron vi la imagen más bella que había visto en toda mi vida.

Estábamos en la mitad de un prado hermoso, lleno de flores. En el centro de él una manta de color rojo cubría el césped delicadamente, mientras las vela iluminaban de manera tenue la cena que nos esperaba. Reconocí enseguida el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, era nuestro escondite, nuestro lugar secreto, ese lugar que guardaba cada palabra, cada caricia y cada secreto que compartimos cada vez que nos queríamos escapar de la realidad aunque sea por unos miserables segundos. Era nuestro prado.

-Hermoso –fue lo único que logro salir de mi boca, las palabras eran pocas para describir lo perfecto que era el lugar, el momento y los sentimientos.

-Perfecto –susurro Edward besando mi mejilla cariñosamente. Tomo mi mano y me guio al centro del sueño en que estábamos.

Disfrutamos de la cena más exquisita, en compañía del cielo más claro y de las estrellas más brillantes que en cualquier otra noche.

A pesar de que las velas eran lo único que alumbraba el lugar en medio de la nada, todo está claro para mí.

-¿Te gusto esta sorpresa de aniversario? –me pregunto sonriente, despertándome de mis pensamientos.

-Esta es la noche más perfecta que jamás he tenido en mi vida –admití tomando su mano, sintiendo las mariposas que invadían casa vez que estaba completamente feliz –Estas son las cosas que me demuestran que estoy en el lugar donde debo estar junto a la persona que pertenezco.

-Sé lo que sientes, luego de años persiguiendo un sueño que para mí era inalcanzable, por fin este se hizo realidad haciéndome ver como es la vida real y todo gracias a que te encontré y te tengo para mí –no pude evitar sonrojarme por sus palabras.

-Pensar que siempre te tuve a mi lado y me demore mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que tú eras el hombre para mí –me encogí de hombros mientras dejaba que una lagrima se deslizara por mi mejilla

-¡Hey! No llores –me pidió acercándose a mí para retirar con su sedoso dedo esa gota de agua salada que liberaba mi cuerpo

-Quiero hacerlo –me defendí –porque esta vez lo hago de felicidad, por primera vez en mis veintiséis años de vida estoy llorando porque soy completamente feliz y todo eso es gracias a ti. Creo que este es el sentimiento loco al que todo el mundo llama amor, ese que puede con todos los problemas y es más real que nunca entre nosotros –termines juntando mi frente a la suya, rozando nuestras narices antes de dejar un beso en sus labios.

-Bella, tengo algo muy importante que decirte –susurro sobre mi boca antes de arrodillarse frente a mí y decir las palabras que jamás pensé que llegaría a oír por parte de un hombre, menos dirigidas hacia mi –Por todo lo que hemos dicho esta noche, por todo lo que hemos vivido en estos años quiero pedirte que seas la mujer que me acompañe el resto de mis días, así sean tres o dieciocho mil mas. ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

En ese momento me quebré por completo. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin piedad alguna y la risa nerviosa se apodero de mí ser por un largo rato. Cuando por fin pude calmarme lo único que mi cuerpo me permitió soltar fue un ¡Acepto! Para luego lanzarme a sus brazos.

Después de todo lo que nos había sucedido nos había llegado el tiempo de ser felices y ese día era hoy.

* * *

**¡Continuara!... o ¡Fin!**

**Eso lo deciden ustedes, yo tengo la idea y como este fic a tenido buena aceptación creo que si hare la secuela. Bueno todo depende de si les gusta este final o quieren saber más sobre que le depara el futuro a esta parejita.**

**Bastante cursi el capitulo, necesitaba uno romántico después de tanto drama jajajaja**

**Espero que les guste, ya saben si se quieren comunicar con migo háganlo por un RW o ahora me cree un twitter asique también puede hablar conmigo por ahí**

**Twi tt er. Com / MaruHanning (sin los espacios obviamente, también está en mi perfil :) )**

**Un beso.**

**Maru.**


End file.
